Lily Potter und die Rache des Besiegten
by elhelado
Summary: Kaum tritt Lily ihr zweites Jahr in Hogwarts an, geschehen seltsame Dinge. Schüler werden angegriffen, andere benehmen sich zeitweise komisch, doch es scheint weder jemand hinter den Anschlägen zu stecken, noch lässt sich eine Erklärung finden.
1. Die Dursleys

**Die Dursleys**

Melisande's Hill war ein kleines Dorf auf einem Hügel im Südwesten Englands. Es war kein gewöhnlicher Ort, besonders nicht für normale Nichtzauberer, die _Muggel_, wie sie die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer nannte, denn Melisande's Hill war fast ausschließlich von Magie umgeben. Viele der berühmteren Hexen und Zauberer hatten es vorgezogen in diese eigentlich sehr ruhige Gegend zu ziehen, vor allen Dingen, weil sie ziemlich abgeschottet lag.

Es gab eine schmale, aber doch lange Straße, die direkt hinunter ins Tal nach Melisande's Hollow, führte, die Eastcorn Alley.

Da die beiden Dörfer so verdeckt von der Außenwelt lagen, konnte die Straße, die sie verband, sogar häufig von Zauberern mit Besen benutzt werden, nur wenige gingen zu Fuß, wenn sie mal Einkäufe im Tal zu tätigen hatten.

An der Eastcorn Alley gab es jedoch noch etwas Besonderes. Wenn Besucher in das Dorf Melisande's Hill kamen, machten sie häufig vor dem Haus mit der Nummer drei halt und betrachteten es eine Weile interessiert. Für ein Zaubererhaus war die Nummer drei sogar recht gewöhnlich und jeder der nicht wusste, wem denn das Haus gehörte, wäre sicher einfach vorbeigegangen. Schließlich erkannte man von außen auch nichts, was die anderen Häuser in der Nachbarschaft nicht auch hatten. Sie alle wirkten gut bewohnbar und gemütlich, waren normal groß und hatten im Hinterhof einen Garten.

In der Eastcorn Alley Nummer drei jedoch lebten die Potters, eine der wohl bekanntesten Familien in der Zaubererwelt, mit ihren drei Kindern, James, Albus und Lily. Das Jahr über besuchten sie die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, doch es war Anfang August und derzeit hatten sie ihre Sommerferien, die sie natürlich zu Hause bei ihren Eltern verbrachten.

Bisher hatten sie diese auch sehr genossen, doch heute war ein Tag, den sie mehr als jeden anderen hassten. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie ihre etwas entfernten Muggelverwandten in Surrey besuchen würden.

„James, steh nun endlich auf!", fluchte Ginny, die schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen im Zimmer ihres ersten Sohnes stand und versuchte ihn aus dem Bett zu bekommen.

„Aber Mum", jammerte James und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Ich will nicht mit zu den Dursleys." Seine Stimme klang durch die dicke Bettwäsche etwas dumpf.

„Das ist mir egal", sagte seine Mutter streng und zog ihm die Decke weg. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in dem Kissen unter ihm.

„Du bist grausam", hörte sie ihn nuscheln.

Während Ginny mit James beschäftigt war, standen Harry und die elfjährige Lily in der Zimmertür. Harry schmunzelte bei dem Anblick, doch Lilys Blick war gequält. Sie konnte ihren großen Bruder nur zu gut verstehen und am liebsten, wäre sie heute morgen auch gar nicht erst aufgestanden, doch es half ja nichts. Sie hatten Harrys Cousin Dudley schon zugesagt und nun mussten sie auch kommen, dafür würde ihre Mutter schon sorgen. Unsicher blickte Lily zu ihrem Vater hoch.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Al?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin schon fast fertig", kam es auf einmal gedämpft hinter Albus' Zimmertür hindurch.

„Gut", sagte Harry mit einem Blick auf den nun mit seiner Mutter kämpfenden James und seufzte leise.

„Ginny, lass mich nochmal mit ihm reden", schlug er ihr vor und trat ins Zimmer hinein.

Ginny ließ von James ab und trat zur Seite, doch der warf ihr dauraufhin einen so vernichtenden Blick zu, dass sie sich umdrehte und wütend aus dem Zimmer stürmte. „Komm mit nach unten, Lily", befahl sie dabei und Lily entschied, dass es besser war zu tun, was sie sagte, weshalb sie die Tür zu James Zimmer schloss und hinter ihrer Mutter her nach unten lief.

„Jedes Mal ist es dasselbe", fluchte diese, während sie in einer Truhe nach den Autoschlüsseln kramte. Ihr Auto benutzten die Potters wirklich nur ganz selten und auch nur dann, wenn sie in eine Gegend fuhren, in der fast nur Muggel lebten.

Lily setzte sich währenddessen schweigend auf die Treppe und wartete.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Albus herunter und setzte sich neben sie. Misstrauisch betrachtete Lily die ausgebeulten Taschen seiner Hose, über die Albus zwar die Hand hielt, doch er konnte es nur spärlich verdecken und Lily konnte bereits ahnen, was er plante, sagte jedoch nichts.

Als James endlich als letzter die Treppe hinunter gestiegen war, gab Ginny Harry den Autoschlüssel und sie gingen allesamt zum Auto, das Harry bereits auf dem Hof geparkt hatte. Sie alle stiegen ein und die Fahrt konnte losgehen.

Es war ein weiter Weg nach Little Whinging, doch nicht so weit wie nach King's Cross in London und sie kamen nach ziemlich kurzer Zeit vor dem Haus der Dursleys im Lingusterweg Nummer sechs an.

Harry stellte seufzend das Auto ab und stieg als erster aus dem Wagen aus, danach Ginny und schließlich James, Albus und Lily. Lily bemerkte, dass Albus James, als sie draußen vor der Tür standen und klingelten, etwas zugeflüstert hatte, ganz leise, sodass niemand außer ihnen es hätte hören können, doch Lily konnte sich denken über was die beiden sprachen.

Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür von einem dicken blonden Mann geöffnet. Lily blinzelte. Es war Dudley, Harrys Cousin, aber war er seit dem letzten Mal noch wieder etwas fetter geworden? Sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell und nachdem Dudley Harry in einem Umarmung gezogen hatte, wobei er fast erdrückt worden war, betraten sie alle gemeinsam das Haus, in dem Dudley sie jedoch weiter in die Küche winkte. Als erstes fiel ihnen dort ein großer Tisch ins Auge, an dem bereits drei andere Personen saßen, zwei Kinder und eine zierliche, aber große Frau. Sie alle trugen blonde Haare, wie Dudley. Dudleys Frau hieß Pheline und Lily fand sie sogar irgendwie sympathisch, ganz im Gegensatz zu Dudleys Kindern. Harold, der auf dem besten Wege war, genauso dick zu werden wie sein Vater, saß rechts neben seiner Mutter und hatte einen etwas überheblich wirkenden Blick aufgesetzt und die spindeldürre Petunia, die einen ziemlich langen Hals hatte, wie Lily jedes Mal aufs Neue feststellen musste, tat so als wären die Potters gar nicht da und betrachtete nur ihre Fingernägel, die sie wohl gerade neu lackiert haben musste. Petunia war ein Jahr älter als Lily und Harold war gerade 15 geworden. Bei dem Anblick der beiden konnte Lily nur die Augen verdrehen.

„Setzt euch doch", bat Dudley. „Meine Eltern sind sicher bald hier", fügte er hinzu, als wäre es eine erfreuliche Nachricht. Die Potters setzten sich allesamt an den Tisch und auch Dudley ließ sich nieder. „Wenn ihr etwas möchtet, dürft ihr euch gern etwas nehmen", sagte er und hob eine Kaffeekanne hoch.

Lily stellte fest, dass er ein wenig aufgeregt war, aber das war er bisher bei jedem ihrer Besuche gewesen. Anscheinend würde er es nie ablegen.

Er schüttete jedem der wollte Kaffee ein und platzierte die Kanne dann wieder auf dem Tisch. Gerade als er den Potters auch etwas Torte anbieten wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

„Das müssen sie sein", sagte er, entschuldigte sich und stand auf.

Lily nahm sich in der Zeit etwas von dem Schokoladenkuchen, der direkt vor ihrer Nase stand. Ihr Großcousin Harold warf ihr darauf nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu, so fett wie er war, hatte er sicher gedacht, der ganze Kuchen bleibe für ihn allein und Lily lächelte ihn frech an, sodass es keiner mitbekam.

Harold war fast noch eingebildeter als Nott, dachte Lily. Sie wusste auch nicht, wieso sie jetzt gerade an ihn denken musste. Was er in den Ferien wohl machte? Was machten Slytherins in den Ferien überhaupt? Schnell verwarf sie den Gedanken und machte sich daran ihren Kuchen zu essen, während Dudley nun mit zwei anderen Personen wieder das Esszimmer betrat. Es waren Vernon und Petunia Dursley.

Sofort standen Harry und Ginny auf, um den beiden die Hände zu schütteln, doch die beiden Dursleys wirkten bei der ganzen Sache ziemlich verkrampft. Mr Dursley blickte gerade so, als wären Lilys Eltern in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich und sie könnten ihm und seiner Frau etwas schlimmes antun.

Als auch die beiden sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, fragte Harry Dudley, wie es denn mit seiner Arbeit liefe. Dieser fing daraufhin an zu erzählen und hielt ihnen einen endlos langen Vortrag über seine Firma. Lily wünschte sich insgeheim, ihr Vater hätte nicht gefragt.

Dudley war nach der Schule nämlich in die Firma seines Vaters eingestiegen, die früher Bohrmaschinen verkauft hatte. Mittlerweile jedoch waren sie dort auf Energiesparlampen umgestiegen, mit denen man wohl derzeit ein großartiges Geschäft machen konnte und Lily fragte sich was zum Teufel, denn nun Energiesparlampen waren, doch aus Angst auch so einen Vortrag gehalten zu bekommen, füllte sie sich lieber schweigend ein Stückchen Schokoladenkuchen nach dem anderen auf, bis sie glaubte zu platzen.

Großtante Petunia hatte sich seltsamer Weise möglichst weit weg von ihr gesetzt. Das tat sie jedes Mal und Lily war es ein Rätsel. Doch während des Essens schien sie sie zu beobachten, auch wenn sie jedes Mal, wenn Lily zu ihr auf sah, eilig in eine andere Richtung schaute, war Lily sich dennoch ganz sicher.

Das Gespräch ging die meiste Zeit über die Arbeit und Lily wurde es mit der Zeit ziemlich langweilig am Tisch, doch was sollte sie tun? Ihre Großcousine Petunia hatte begonnen ihrem Bruder Harold seltsame Sachen zu zu flüstern, denn sie kicherten wie zwei alberne Schulmädchen und Lily war außerdem aufgefallen, dass sowohl James als auch Albus die beiden genau beobachteten, doch sie hoffte nicht, dass sie vorhatten, was Lily dachte.

„Wollt ihr nicht hoch auf die Zimmer gehen?", sagte Pheline auf einmal und sprach damit hauptsächlich Harold, Petunia, James, Albus und Lily an.

„Es ist doch sicher langweilig hier unten. Na los, geht schon!", forderte sie die Kinder auf.

Großonkel Vernon und Großtante Petunia schauten als hätten sie nicht richtig gehört, doch Harold und Petunia standen von ihren Stühlen auf und gingen den drei Potters voraus. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Mutter sie vorher bestochen, damit sie das taten, sonst hätten sie James, Albus und Lily sicher nicht freiwillig auf ihre Zimmer gelassen.

Sie gingen hinaus in den Flur, von dort aus stiegen sie eine Treppe hinauf, gingen einen weiteren Flur entlang und betraten schließlich ein piekfein ordentliches Zimmer. Neben einem gemachten Bett beinhaltete es eine Menge Spielzeugs und viele sonderbare Geräte, die Lily nie zuvor irgendwo gesehen hatte.

„Hübsches Zimmer", gab James von sich. Er war der erste der etwas sagte.

„Ja und das soll auch so bleiben", fauchte Petunia und trat ein paar Schritte vor. Sie baute sich regelrecht vor den dreien auf. Ein paar Sekunden lang war es ruhig und man konnte die Vögel draußen zwitschern hören, doch dann fing James plötzlich an zu lachen. Er lachte und hielt sich den Bauch dabei. Lily blickte zu ihm, doch ihr war nicht nach Lachen zu Mute, auch wenn sie verstehen konnte, warum er es tat. Es war einfach zu komisch, wie die kleine Petunia mit ihrem überheblichen Blick vor ihnen stand und versuchte sie aufzuhalten.

„Habt ihr Lust auf eine Runde Zauberschnippschnapp?", fragte Albus und blickte ernst in die Runde.  
„Wir spielen nicht mit eurem abnormen Zeugs", spie Harold aus und zog seine Schwester von den drei Zauberern weg.

James zuckte nur die Schultern und setzte sich auf den Boden, Albus holte währenddessen die Karten aus seiner Hosentasche und Lily stand unschlüssig im Raum, bis James auch sie auf den Boden zog.

„Spiel mit", zischte er ihr zu.

Nachdem Albus die Karten gemischt hatte, setzte er sich ebenfalls in den Kreis und teilte jedem gleich viele aus.

„Seit ihr sicher, dass ihr nicht mitmachen wollt?", fragte James die beiden Dursleys breit grinsend.

„Todsicher ihr Freaks! Onkel Vernon hat uns genau erzählt wie abnorm ihr seit", zickte Petunia. Albus sah sie eine Weile lang abschätzig an, doch schließlich legte er die erste Karte ab und sie begangen das Spiel.

Lily musste zugeben, dass sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr gespielt hatte, das letzte Mal mit Colin und Eric im Zug nach Hause, denn bisher hatte sie die Ferien eher mit Briefe schreiben und Quidditch bei ihnen draußen im Garten verbracht, denn Lily hatte sich vorgenommen mehr zu trainieren, damit ihre Eltern ihr einen neuen Besen kauften. Ein wichtiger Teil ihrer Ferien waren außerdem die Abende gewesen, denn seit Lilys Erlebnis im letzten Jahr hatte sich ihr Vater endlich dazu durchgerungen seinen drei Kindern zu erzählen, was damals im Krieg wirklich passiert war und es schien, als hätte er wirklich kein Detail ausgelassen. Lily war fasziniert von all dem gewesen. Sie war unglaublich stolz auf ihren Vater, denn er hatte praktisch mit Tante Hermione und Onkel Ron die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft gerettet, doch sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass man es ihr all die Jahre verschwiegen hatte. Ihr Vater aber hatte gesagt, dass er dachte, es sei das beste für sie gewesen nicht so sehr im Ruhm aufzuwachsen, da er sich auch oft gewünscht hatte ganz normal sein zu können. Lily konnte die anderen Schüler nun nur zu gut verstehen, dass alle sie so anstarrten, auch wenn sie selber, wenn man von der Sache mit Walker am Ende des letzten Jahres absah, eigentlich nichts getan hatte.

James, Albus und Lily spielten mehrere Partien hintereinander, Albus fehlten beide Augenbrauen, da eine Karte direkt vor seinem Gesicht explodiert war. James war an den anderen Körperstellen schon fast so schwarz wie sein Haar und Lilys Kleidung hatte erheblichen Schaden genommen. Ihr Rock war unten angekokelt und durch ihr Hemd zogen sich an den Seiten große Löcher. Trotzdem machte es noch immer großen Spaß und es war weitaus besser als unten am Tisch zu sitzen.

Die beiden Dursley-Kinder standen jedoch nur in der Ecke und betrachteten die Potters abschätzig. Jedes Mal wenn eine Karte explodierte zuckten sie zusammen und traten oft auch noch einen schritt zurück, da es den beiden so vorkam, als würden die Explosionen der Karten mit der Zeit heftiger werden. In Wirklichkeit jedoch bildeten sie sich das alles nur ein.

„Lasst uns lieber hinaus in den Garten gehen", sagte die kleine Petunia auf einmal und wandte den Kopf zum Fenster. Harold sah sie entgeistert an.

„Los kommt mit, es ist so schönes Wetter!" Energisch zog sie auch ihren älteren Bruder am Arm zur Tür hinaus.

„Was soll denn das? Willst du, dass die Nachbarn sehen mit was für abnormen Leuten wir es zu tun haben? Grandma und Grandpa werden sich in Grund und Boden schämen müssen", flüsterte Harold ihr zu, doch laut genug, dass James, Albus und Lily es hören konnten.  
Sie sahen sich kurz an, standen dann jedoch alle drei auf, um den Dursleys zu folgen. Dabei rutschte Albus noch etwas aus der Tasche. Das eine sah rein äußerlich wie eine Muggelzigarettenschachtel aus und das andere wie ein kleiner schwarzer Ball. Beides prallte auf dem Boden auf, die Schachtel öffnete sich und ließ viele kleine schwarze Stäbe zum Vorschein kommen. Abrupt sprang Lily zur Seite, denn einen Moment später ertönte ein lauter Knall. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte ihren Kopf mit den Armen zu schützen. Dichter Rauch durchzog das Zimmer und machte das Atmen schwer. Lily hörte Fußgetrappel im unteren Stockwerk. Bestimmt hatten ihre Eltern es mitbekommen. Nach einiger Zeit wurde die Tür aufgerissen und lautes Husten mehrere Personen zu vernehmen. Lily öffnete die Augen, musste sie jedoch gleich wieder schließen, denn um sie herum war alles schwarz und ihren Augen brannten.

„Muuuuum!", hörte Lily Petunia schrill kreischen.

„Mum, Dad, wo seit ihr?", ertönte Albus Stimme in der Dunkelheit.

„Aua, das war mein Ohr, du Idiot!", sagte James.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stand auch Lily aus der Ecke auf, in die sie sich eben geworfen hatte und taumelte nun mit den Armen weit nach vorn gestreckt, um sich den Weg zu ertasten, zur Tür, wobei sie ebenfalls mit Albus zusammenkrachte.

Die Stimmen ihrer Eltern murmelten irgendwas und Lily konnte sich denken, dass sie versuchten, den gerade entstandenen Schaden wieder zusammenzufügen.

Großonkel Vernon schimpfte im Hintergrund etwas von _„Unerhört"_ und _„Im Leben nie erlaubt"_, doch seine Gattin Petunia redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und er verstummte nach einiger Zeit.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Lily hatte sich endlich aus dem dunklen Nebel in den hell erleuchteten Flur befreit. Neben ihr standen James und Albus die feixend auf Petunia hinab sahen, die sehr aufgelöst schien und Lily glaubte, sie würde jede Sekunde in Tränen ausbrechen.

Als auch endlich Harold, der sich in seiner Angst wimmernd hinter dem Fernseher eingeklemmt hatte, aus dem Zimmer gerettet worden war, gingen sie alle nach unten. Lilys Mutter überschlug sich mit ihren Entschuldigungen an die Dursleys und versprach ihnen hoch und heilig, dass der Rauch sich in ein paar Stunden legen und sie ihnen den Schaden notfalls ersetzen würden.

Pheline Dursley jedoch meinte, es sei alles kein Problem, es gebe schließlich Schlimmeres und Ginny brauche sich keine Sorgen zu machen.

Letztendlich entschied Harry, dass es das beste war, wenn sie sich nun einfach alle zurück in den Wagen setzten und wieder nach Hause fahren würden, weshalb sie sich von den Dursleys verabschiedeten und so schnell sie konnten den Lingusterweg verließen.

„Wartet nur, bis wir nach Hause kommen!", drohte Ginny, „Dann könnt ihr was erleben!"

Ihr Gesicht hatte eine scharlachrote Färbung angenommen, die sich furchtbar mit ihren Haaren biss. James, Albus und Lily konnten daran erkennen, dass sie wirklich sehr wütend war und es nicht besonders rosig für die drei aussah. Die ganze Rückfahrt war Lily hin und hergerissen zwischen Belustigung und einem schlechten Gewissen, was sie ziemlich unruhig machte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung aber konnte sie feststellen, dass es ihren Brüdern ganz genauso ging wie ihr.

Nachdem sie zu Hause angekommen waren und die Eastcorn Alley Nummer drei betreten hatten, fiel die Strafpredigt ihrer Mutter jedoch aus. Sie schien sich so weit abreagiert zu haben und Lily verzog sich schnellstmöglich hinauf in ihr Zimmer, um auch weiterem Ärger zu entgehen.

Alles in allem war der Besuch bei den Dursleys gar nicht mal so übel gewesen, dachte sie, während sie die Stufen hinauf stieg. James und Albus folgten ihr eilig. Die beiden hatten ein breites Lächeln aufgesetzt und schienen rundum zufrieden mit sich zu sein, was nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war.

Doch Lily schien ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Gerade hatte sie ihre Zimmertür geöffnet, als von unten her aus dem Wohnzimmer das laut schallende Lachen ihrer Eltern hervor drang und allen voran, ihre Mutter!


	2. Der Feuerblitz 7

**Der Feuerblitz 7**

Über den Tag bei den Dursleys war im Haus der Potters in den letzten Tagen kein einziges Wort gefallen. Dudley hatte sich bisher auch nicht noch einmal gemeldet, um über vermeidliche Schäden zu klagen und es lief alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang.

Durch ein energisches Klopfen an ihrer Fensterscheibe wurde Lily eines Morgens geweckt. Draußen war es schon heller Tag und obwohl sie nicht in der Stimmung war, raffte sie sich auf und taumelte verschlafen durch ihr Zimmer, um das Fenster zu öffnen.

Hinein flog eine hellbraun gefiederte Eule, die wütend durch ihren Schnabel kreischte und Lily ungeduldig ihr Bein hin hielt. Sofort machte diese sich daran den pergamentfarbenen Briefumschlag davon zu lösen. Erst als sie ihn in den Händen hielt konnte sie erkennen, dass darauf ein Sickel eingebrannt war, das einen Löwen, einen Dachs, einen Adler und eine Schlange um ein großes „H" gewunden zeigte.

Aufgeregt riss Lily den Brief auf und las sich die darin beigelegte Liste durch:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

**Uniform**

Im zweiten Jahr wird die bisherige Uniform genutzt. Bedenken Sie bitte, falls nötig, sie in passender Größe zu erneuern und diese mit Namensetiketten zu versehen.

**Lehrbücher**

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

- Miranda Goshawk: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2_

- Luna und Rolf Scamander: _Die neusten Entdeckungen bisher unbekannter phantastischer Tierwesen_

- Alexandra Max: _Wahlfächerrateber_

Es ist den Schülern in diesem Jahr zudem noch freigestellt, einen Besen mitzubringen.

Als sie geendet hatte, entschloss sie sich, sich erst einmal umzuziehen, bevor sie nach unten rannte, um die gerade erfahrenen Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen. Lily wählte ein T-shirt und einen Rock. Zuletzt schnappte sie sich noch ein Päckchen, das sie unter ihrem Kleiderschrank versteckt hatte und rannte die Treppe hinunter nach unten.

Das Päckchen sollte für ihre Mutter sein, denn diese hatte heute Geburtstag.

Lily betrat die Küche und musste feststellen, dass sie wohl die letzte beim Aufstehen gewesen war. Sowohl ihre Mutter als auch ihr Vater, James und Albus saßen bereits gemütlich am Frühstückstisch und löffelten ihr Müsli.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Mum", sagte Lily gut gelaunt, umarmte sie und hielt ihr anschließend das Päckchen unter die Nase. Ginny nahm es.

Es war mit dunkelrotem Geschenkpapier verpackt und fühlte sich sehr weich an. Nachdem Ginny es betastet hatte, riss sie das Papier ab und zum Vorschein kam ein violetter Wollmantel.

„Hast du den selbst gestrickt?", fragte ihre Mutter. Lily nickte.

„Grandma Molly hat mir etwas geholfen, auch beim Verzaubern der Nadeln", gab sie zu.

„Der sieht wunderbar aus. Nur schade, dass ich noch ein Weilchen warten muss, bis ich ihn mal tragen kann." Sie sah hinaus aus dem Fenster, wo die grelle Sonne warme Strahlen in ihren Garten warf. Schließlich stand sie auf und brachte den Mantel hinüber zu einem Tisch, auf dem auch schon andere Geschenke lagen. Lily gab sich währenddessen etwas Müsli in eine Schale und schlang es hinunter.

„Mein Hogwartsbrief ist gekommen", erklärte sie nach einiger Zeit fröhlich und blickte abwartend in die Runde.

„Meiner auch", sagte James gut gelaunt.

Lily war ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dann erinnerte sie sich, dass damit auch James' OWL-Ergebnisse gekommen waren.

„James hat ganze sieben OWLs", erklärte Ginny stolz und lächelte hinüber zu James, „und sogar drei Ohnegleichen."

James verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Die Briefe sind ziemlich spät dieses Jahr", meldete sich Albus zu Wort.

„Ja, das mag sein, aber mit dem Einkaufen können wir uns ja noch etwas Zeit lassen. Es reicht, wenn wir übernächstes Wochenende gehen", warf Harry ein.

„Aber Dad", maulte James, „dann bin ich wahrscheinlich der letzte, der den Feuerblitz 7 zu Gesicht bekommt."

Der Feuerblitz 7 war der vor einer Woche auf den Markt gekommene Besen. James sprach seitdem von fast nicht anderem mehr und lag seinen Eltern jeden Tag damit in den Ohren, wann sie denn nun endlich in die Winkelgasse gehen und einen ansehen würden. Außerdem wusste Lily, dass er plante seine Eltern zu überreden einen davon für ihn zu kaufen, denn obwohl er vor zwei Jahren erst einen Feuerblitz 5 erhalten hatte, war er der Meinung, dass dieser nicht mehr genüge, um den Quidditchpokal auch in Zukunft wieder zu erlangen.

Gegen Mittagszeit klingelte es an der Tür. Lily hatte gerade in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und die Briefe für Eric und Colin zu Ende geschrieben, in denen sie ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, wann und wo sie sich in der Winkelgasse treffen würden. Schon zu Anfang der Ferien hatten sie ausgemacht, sich ihre Bücher und sonstiges Zeug zusammen zu kaufen.

Ihre Mutter musste wohl die Tür geöffnet haben, denn es erklangen Glückwünsche zweier sehr bekannter Stimmen von unten herauf und Lily stieg die Treppen hinab, um zu sehen, wer der Besuch war.

Unverwechselbar, in der Tür standen Ted mit smaragdgrünem Haarschopf und Victoire, die ihre silberblonden Haare ausnahmsweise mal zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte, sonst wallten sie ihr immer lang hinab bis zum Po.

Auch Lily begrüßte die beiden und sie ließen sie herein ins Esszimmer, wo sie sich setzten. Victoire gab Ginny auch ein Päckchen, das diese zusammen zu den anderen Geschenken stellte.

„Eigentlich sind wir noch wegen einer anderen Sache gekommen", sagte Ted plötzlich und blickte bedeutungsvoll in die Runde.

James und Albus waren gerade im Türrahmen erschienen und Harry hatte seine Zeitung zur Seite gelegt. Voller Erwartung starrten alle Ted an, der sich mit einer Antwort jedoch Zeit ließ.

Er räusperte sich, bevor er sagte: „Victoire und ich, wir werden heiraten!"

Ginny umarmte zuerst Victoire, dann Ted und Harry klopfte seinem Patensohn anerkennend auf den Rücken. Lily strahlte. Es war etwas, auf das sie schon längere Zeit gewartet hatte. Jetzt gehörte Teddy nämlich auch wirklich zur Familie.

Wie auch James und Albus gratulierte sie den beiden und sah dann wieder auf zu Ted, denn dieser schien ganz so als wolle er noch etwas anderes loswerden.

„Außerdem haben wir überlegt, weil unsere Wohnung in Tinworth vielleicht bald zu eng sein könnte, uns ein richtiges Haus anzusehen. Wir waren vorhin unten in Melisande's Hollow und haben uns eins angesehen. Wir finden, es ist perfekt und werden dort auch so schnell wie möglich einziehen."

„Das wäre schön, dann wärt ihr ganz in der Nähe", sagte Ginny, der die Abgeschiedenheit hier auf Melisande's Hill manchmal ein wenig auf die Nerven ging. Schließlich war sie seit ihrer Geburt an ein volles Haus gewöhnt gewesen.

Plötzlich redeten angesichts der neuen Nachrichten alle durcheinander. Auch Lily war furchtbar aufgeregt. Sie war noch nie auf einer Hochzeit gewesen und stellte sich gerade Victoire in Brautkleid und Schleier vor. Sie würde bestimmt wunderschön aussehen, noch schöner als sonst.

„Lily, ich möchte dich auch noch etwas fragen", sagte Victoire in den Aufruhr hinein. Sie sprach manchmal fast so wie Fleur, nur ohne den französischen Akzent, doch die Stimmlage war zum verwechseln ähnlich.

„Würdest du als fast Schwester von Teddy, zusammen mit Dominique meine Brautjungfer sein?" Lilys Augen mussten leuchten, als sie diese Frage gestellt bekam. Jedenfalls fiel sie Victoire dankbar um den Hals und stimmte sofort zu.

Zwei Wochen später war es endlich so weit. Die Familie hatte sich mal wieder vor den Kamin im Wohnzimmer versammelt, um kurz darauf in die Winkelgasse zu flohen. Als Lily an der Reihe war, holte sie tief Luft, rief _„Winkelgasse"_ und ließ sich kurz darauf durch das Flohnetzwerk wirbeln. Einige Zeit später kam sie auf der Straße mit den unzähligen Hexen und Zauberern und den tausend kleinen Geschäften wieder heraus.

Sie sah auf eine Uhr, die ihr jedoch sagte, dass bis zu ihrem Treffen mit Eric und Colin noch eine kleine Weile hin war und so wandte sie sich um, um zu sehen, wie alle ihre Familienmitglieder nacheinander aus dem Kamin traten.

Als sie sich alle gesammelt hatten, teilte Harry jedem ein Säckchen mit Gold zu.

„Gib es nicht wieder für Scherzartikel aus, James", mahnte er seinen ersten Sohn dabei.

„Keine Sorge, Dad", antwortete James und grinste, doch Harry warf ihm nur einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Ich treffe mich mit Colin und Eric vor Flourish und Blotts", sagte Lily zu ihren Eltern.

„Dann kommt, wenn ihr fertig seit doch runter zu Mr Hamtons Eissalon", schlug Ginny vor.

Lily nickte, verabschiedete sich und machte sich dann die Straße hinunter auf den Weg zu Flourish und Blotts.

Der Laden schien ziemlich überfüllt, denn als sie dort ankam, quillten Massen von Schülern, in den Laden hinein. Lily seufzte, warf sich jedoch auch in das Gedränge. Wie war es möglich, dass alle auf die Idee kamen gerade heute einkaufen zu gehen? Hier und da lief sie jemandem bekannten über den Weg und grüßte

Sie zog ihre Bücherliste aus der Tasche und sah sich im Laden um. Colin und Eric waren sicher noch nicht da, solange würde sie einfach die Bücher zusammensuchen.

Das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche fand sie in der Abteilung für Zauberkunst. Es stand in einem riesigen Regal, das alle Ausgaben beinhaltete und da der zweite Band fast ganz oben stand, musste sie einen hochgewachsenen Zauberer bitten, es für sie herunter zu holen. Sie nahm gleich drei Ausgaben davon mit und hoffte, dass Colin und Eric sich noch keins geholt hatten, falls sie überhaupt schon hier waren.

Als nächstes stand das Buch von Tante Luna auf dem Pergament. Lily überlegte, wo es wohl zu finden sei und ging in die Abteilung, in der sie auch im letzten Jahr Rolf Scamanders Werk gefunden hatte, doch zu ihrem Leidwesen musste sie feststellen, dass dort kein einziges Buch mehr zu finden wahr und sie lediglich ein großes Schild mit einer riesigen Aufschrift vorfand:

**Es tut uns sehr leid, doch leider haben wir momentan auf Grund eines von uns nicht erwarteten Ansturms keine Ausgaben mehr von _Die neusten Entdeckungen bisher unbekannter phantastischer Tierwesen_ von Luna und Rolf Scamander übrig. Wenn sie dennoch eine Ausgabe brauchen, bestellen sie diese an der Kasse. Wir versuchen uns schnellstmöglich um ihre Bestellung zu kümmern.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen,**

**Flourish und Blotts**

Lily verzog das Gesicht und fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie zu ihrer Ausgabe kam.

In einer Ecke, in der viele kleine Hefte unordentlich auf einem Tisch lagen, standen zwei etwa zwölfjährige Jungen. Der eine war stämmig und hatte blondes Haar, außerdem schien er ziemlich braungebrannt. Der Junge neben ihm war etwas kleiner und zierlicher und trug braune Haare. Sie unterhielten sich ernsthaft über irgendetwas und schienen in den Heften herumzublättern.

Als Lily an den beiden vorbeikam, blieb sie augenblicklich stehen. Sie bemerkten sie nicht, weshalb sie sich langsam von hinten an schlich und ihnen ins Genick griff.

„Hab ich euch", ahmte sie die Stimme vom Hausmeister ihrer Schule nach. Colin und Eric zuckten augenblicklich zusammen und Lily ließ die beiden heftig lachend weder los.

„Lily!", rief Eric erfreut.

„Musst du uns so erschrecken?", maulte Colin, setzte jedoch dann ebenfalls eine erfreute Miene auf.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Eric.

„Sehr gut und euch?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen", erwiderte Colin und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Habt ihr schon eure Bücher geholt?", fragte Lily.

„Nein, wir sind eben erst gekommen und dann gleich bei diesen Wahlfächer Ratgebern stehen geblieben", sagte Eric und reichte Lily ein Heft.

„Danke, hier ich hab euch jeweils ein Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2 mitgebracht", sagte sie und reichte den beiden die anderen Ausgaben, „Ich hab auch versucht ein Buch von Tante Luna zu bekommen, aber die waren schon komplett ausverkauft. Wir müssen an der Kasse welche bestellen."

Sofort machten sich die drei auf zur Kasse, wo sie ihre Bücher bezahlten.

„Es dauert in der Regel zwei Wochen, bis das Buch kommt. Wir senden es Ihnen dann per Eule", informierte sie die Verkäuferin und Lily, Colin und Eric verließen den Laden zufrieden.

„Eigentlich haben wir ja jetzt alles", schloss Colin und warf einen auffälligen Blick hinüber zu Qualität für Quidditch.

Lily grinste.

„Dann lasst uns den neuen Feuerblitz 7 ansehen", kam es auf einmal von Eric. Er schien ziemlich aufgeregt.

Lily und Colin tauschten ratlose Blicke, folgten ihm jedoch, denn er hatte sich schon auf den Weg gemacht und steuerte wahrlich auf das Geschäft zu.

„Was hast du ihm gegeben?", fragte Lily und sah Colin misstrauisch an.

„Nichts, ich weiß auch nicht, warum er sich auf einmal so für Quidditch interessiert, oder für Besen...", sagte Colin verwundert.

Kurze Zeit später betraten sie den ebenfalls überfüllten Laden und man wusste sofort in welcher Ecke der neue Besen stand, da sich viele besonders auch kleinere Kinder alle um eine Vitrine drängelten. Über ihre Köpfe hinweg sah man einen Besenstiel, der blau-silbern schimmerte auch die Reisigborsten unten schienen silbrig zu funkeln. Fasziniert staunten Lily, Colin und Eric über das Prachtexemplar von Besen, das sich ihnen zum Anblick bot. Sie wussten gar nicht wie viel Zeit verging, während sie einfach nur da standen und ihn bewunderten, als auf einmal James hinter ihnen auftauchte.

„Ist er nicht wunderschön?", fragte James wie hypnotisiert und starrte ebenfalls auf den Besen. Lily nickte.

„Wenn ich ihn doch nur einmal in der Hand halten könnte, einmal auf ihm fliegen. Ich würde alle meine OWLs dafür geben", schwärmte er.

Lily wandte den Blick nun ab und betrachtete James.

„Was hast du da in der Tüte?", fragte sie und deutete auf die große Einkaufstasche in James' Hand.

„Ach, nichts Besonderes", winkte er ab, „Ich war nur eben bei Madame Malkins und habe mir ein paar neue Umhänge für nächstes Jahr besorgt, doch Lily erkannte an James Blick, dass es nur die halbe Wahrheit war und schnappte ihm die Tüte, die er sehr locker in der Hand gehalten hatte, einfach weg und warf einen Blick hinein.

„Dad hat gesagt, du sollst dir nicht wieder Scherzartikel von dem Geld kaufen", sagte Lily.

„Hab ich auch nicht", entgegnete James und entriss ihr die Tüte wieder. „Ich bekomme das Zeug umsonst, schon vergessen?"

Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, doch plötzlich unterbrach Colin ihr kleines Gezanke.

„Ich hätte auch Lust noch einmal bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze vorbeizuschauen", warf er ein und zog Eric weg von dem Besen.

„Gute Idee, ich war ja noch nicht dort", stimmte Eric zu.

„Viel Spaß", wünschte James ihnen zum Abschied und grinste Lily triumphierend an, während sie hinter Colin und Eric den Laden verließ.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch so einen Besen", meinte Colin verträumt, als sie zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gingen.

„Ich auch", seufzte Lily und dachte an ihren Nimbus 3001.

Den ganzen Weg über unterhielten sie sich nur über den Besen. Sogar Eric stellte Vermutungen an, wie es wohl war auf ihm zu fliegen.

Wie der Rest der Winkelgasse war auch der Laden Lilys Onkels massenhaft voll und das noch stärker als sonst. Schließlich zeichnete er sich als der meist besuchte Laden hier aus. Lily, Colin und Eric zwängten sich hinein und liefen in irgendeine Abteilung. Sie schlenderten an den Regalen vorbei, nahmen hier und da einige Artikel raus, betrachteten sie genauer und legten sie wieder zurück. Ohne etwas zu kaufen verbrachten sie so bestimmt ganze zwei Stunden, bis sie fast in Fred, Roxanne und Leslie Middleton, die zweite Gryffindor-Treiberin hineinliefen.

„Oh hallo", sagte Lily und betrachtete die drei genauer.

„Na Cousinchen, was gibt's?", fragte Fred mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Lily verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte ihn. Sie fragte sich, was Leslie hier machte und erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass Fred im letzten Jahr ja mit ihr zum Ball gegangen war. War es etwa möglich, dass...?

„Und schon alles beisammen?", fragte Roxanne.

Lily nickte.

„Leider haben wir keine Ausgabe mehr von Tante Lunas Buch bekommen", sagte sie.

„Ich warte nun auch schon seit drei Wochen auf eine", warf Leslie in das Gespräch ein und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dabei meinte die Verkäuferin, es würde nicht länger als zwei dauern."

„Sucht ihr eigentlich etwas bestimmtes?", fragte Fred die drei und wechselte somit das Thema.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", sagte Colin, „Wir schauen nur herum."

„Habt ihr schon unsere neuen lebenden Miniatur-Drachen gesehen?", fragte Fred weiter.

Die drei schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Dann kommt mal mit, das müsst ihr sehen!"

Alle folgten Fred zwischen den vielen Regalen hindurch, durch die ein oder andere Abteilung und kamen schließlich dort an, wo sonst nur die Minimuffs lebten. Neben quietschigen pink, beerenfarbenen violett, grasgrün und himmelblau gab es als neueste Sorte dazu noch sonnengelb.

„Wie viele Farben soll es noch geben?", fragte Lily belustigt, als sie drei kleinen Mädchen dabei zusah, wie sie gebannt vor den Minimuffs standen.

„Wir planen noch feuerrot und orange", sagte Roxanne. „Allerdings könnte es eine Weile dauern, sie zu züchten. Ich hab das Gefühl die Viecher werden immer beliebter."

Sie deutete auf eine Mutter, die versuchte ein etwa neunjähriges Mädchen von den kleinen Tierchen wegzuzerren.

„Bitte Mum, nur noch einen in gelb", quengelte sie.

„Nein Gwendoline, du hast zu Hause genug", schimpfte ihre Mutter, „Aelfric, sag doch auch mal etwas!"

Ein sehr streng aussehender Mann trat von einem anderen Regal weg und sah nun herab, wie seine Frau mit seiner Tochter kämpfte. Er verdrehte die Augen und sah nervös hin und her.

„Vater, ich möchte so gern noch einen gelben Minimuff haben", sagte das Mädchen und sah ihn mit großen Engelsaugen an.

„Ich hab mich doch bisher auch so gut um alle gekümmert", fügte sie hinzu.

„Nein, heißt nein!", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Ach Mildred, lass sie doch, solange sie sich kümmert", sagte der Mann beschwichtigend.

Das Mädchen strahlte, denn das hieß wohl, dass sie einen weiteren Minimuff bekommen würde.

„Ich frag mich, der wievielte das ist", gab Eric zu bedenken.

„Der fünfte", sagte Roxanne, „Sie hat von jeder Sorte einen."

„Verzogenes Balg", murrte Colin und warf der Familie einen bösen Blick zu.

„So hier sind sie, ganz neu!", sagte Fred und winkte alle an eine größere Vitrine heran. Lily blickte durch das Glas und erkannte ungefähr fünf Zentimeter große Minidrachen.

„Feuerspeiunfähig, also völlig ungefährlich, dass sie dein Haus abbrennen", sagte Fred.

Colin drängte sich ganz nah an die Scheibe. Einige Zeit standen sie so da und betrachteten die Drachen.

„Ich nehme einen!", schoss es plötzlich aus Colin heraus und Fred zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Welche Sorte möchtest du denn? Wir haben eigentlich alle, die es auch in groß gibt, sogar die Neuentdeckten", erklärte Fred.

„Einen Chinesischen Feuerball", sagte Colin ohne lange zu überlegen und Fred zog ein Schiebedach der Vitrine auf, um einen herauszuholen.

„Danke", sagte Colin und nahm den kleinen Drachen in die Hand.

„Hast du nicht eigentlich schon eine Eule?", fragte Eric auf einmal anklagend.

„Ja, aber von der habe ich doch gar nichts, wenn sie die ganze Zeit unterwegs ist", klärte Colin ihn auf und drehte sich um. Er wollte wohl zur Kasse, jedenfalls lief er in diese Richtung und Lily und Eric folgten ihm kopfschüttelnd, nachdem sie sich von Fred, Roxanne und Leslie verabschiedet hatten.

Einige Zeit später waren sie aus Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze wieder draußen. An der Kasse hatte es wirklich ewig gedauert und schließlich hatten sie sich noch durch die Menschenmenge kämpfen müssen, die in das Geschäft hineingeströmt war.

„Sie sollten die Tür breiter bauen", riet Colin, während er den kleinen Drachen in seiner Hand streichelte.

„Lasst uns zu Mr Hamtons Eissalon gehen", schlug Lily vor, „Ich bin sicher Mum und Dad warten dort schon."

Die drei bogen die kleine Seitenstraße in Richtung der Nocturngasse ein und mussten gar nicht mehr weit laufen, da war auch schon der Eissalon in Sicht und Lily erkannte ihre Eltern und Brüder sofort.

„Kommt mit", sagte sie zu Colin und Eric und lief hinüber zu deren Tisch. Die beiden folgten ihr und setzten sich zu ihrer Familie.

„Hallo, ich bin Colin McKinnon", stellte sich Colin sofort vor und reichte erst Lilys Mutter, dann ihrem Vater die Hand. Lily fiel auf, dass seine Augen etwas sehr lang an der Stirn ihres Vaters hängen blieben.

„Ich bin Eric Bedloe", ahmte Eric Colin nach und dieser warf ihm einen leicht ärgerlichen Blick zu.

Sie bestellten sich alle einen Eisbecher und unterhielten sich, während sie ihn löffelten über ihren Tag.

„Wir haben den neuen Feuerblitz 7 gesehen und er sieht fantastisch aus", redete Lily, „Habt ihr ihn gesehen? Mit dem kann man bestimmt so fliegen, als hätte man gar keinen Besen, wisst ihr was ich meine?"

Lilys Mutter lachte.

„Nun iss erst einmal dein Eis auf, wir wollen auch bald aufbrechen", sagte Ginny.

Colin schien nicht mehr viel mitzubekommen und starrte unentwegt Harry an, was dieser jedoch belustigt hinnahm.

Lily war ziemlich glücklich, als sie sich verabschiedeten und dann auf zum Kamin machten. Ihre beiden Freunde würde sie ja auch bald wieder sehen. Sie hatte einen ziemlich gelungenen Tag hinter sich gebracht, fand sie.

Der August neigte sich dem Ende zu. Es wurde draußen zwar nicht kälter und auch sonst brachte der Herbst noch keine Anzeichen hervor, doch Lily schien trotzdem mit jedem Tag glücklicher zu werden. Es war schließlich nicht nur so, dass sie bald wieder zurück nach Hogwarts durfte, nein, sie hatte ungefähr eine Woche vorher noch Geburtstag.

Als sie an diesem Morgen hinunter ins Esszimmer kam, wurde sie von ihren beiden Eltern gedrückt. James und Albus hatten _„Happy Birthday to you"_ angestimmt und auf dem Tisch stand eine leckere Torte mit genau zwölf Kerzen.

„Dein Geschenk geben wir dir am besten nach dem Frühstück", sagte Ginny und sie alle setzten sich wie an jedem Geburtstag an den Tisch, Lily durfte die Kerzen ausblasen und die Torte wurde angeschnitten.

Während des Frühstücks fragte James andauernd, was das Geschenk denn nun sein könnte und auch Lily fragte sich das immer wieder, doch ihre Eltern verrieten nichts. Sie hatte definitiv keine Ahnung, aber es musste schon etwas größeres sein, sonst wären es sicher mehrere Geschenke und ihre Eltern hatten _„das Geschenk"_ gesagt.

Das Essen kam ihr fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor und sie bekam nicht viel von der Torte herunter. Es war schlimmer als der Cruciatus-Fluch, dachte sie.

Als endlich alle aufgegessen hatten, verließ Harry das Esszimmer und kam nach einiger Zeit mit einem länglichen Karton auf den Armen wieder. Diesen legte er auf den Fußboden und Lily stand sofort auf.

„Voilà, wie Fleur sagen würde", sagte Harry und bot Lily Platz den Karton zu öffnen. Sofort stürzte sie sich auf diesen, da ihr schon eine Ahnung bevor schwebte. Nachdem sie den Pappdeckel geöffnet hatte, konnte man schon die Umrisse erkennen, doch zunächst musste auch das Papier entfernt werden, was zusätzlich um das Geschenk geschlungen war.

Als Lily alles abgewickelt hatte, kam tatsächlich das zum Vorschein, was Lily sich erhofft hatte. Ein nigel-nagel neuer Feuerblitz 7.

Dankbar zog Lily ihre Eltern in eine Umarmung, doch dann schnappte sie sich den Besen, rannte aus dem Esszimmer in den Flur und hinaus und durch die Haustür nach draußen.

Noch im Rennen schwang sie ein Bein über den Besenstiel und stieß sich schließlich kräftig vom Boden ab.

In einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit sauste sie in den Himmel. So schnell war sie bisher noch mit keinem Besen geflogen. Sie hatte richtig gelegen. Mit diesem Besen fühlte man sich wirklich so frei wie ein Vogel. Es war so als hätte man keinen Besen. Sie stieg immer höher.

Unten in ihrem Vorgarten konnte sie vier kleine Punkte ausmachen und Lily wusste, dass sie jetzt zu ihr hinaufsahen.

Eins war sicher, das zweite Schuljahr konnte kommen!


	3. Zurück in Hogwarts

**Zurück in Hogwarts**

Die wenigen Tage der Sommerferien vergingen wie im Flug und schon stand der erste September vor der Tür. Wie immer herrschte an so einem Morgen heller Aufruhr im Hause der Potters. Hier und da wurden noch die letzten Sachen zusammengesucht und in die riesigen Koffer gesteckt, die einer nach dem anderen von Harry ins Auto gehievt werden mussten.

„Seit ihr sicher, dass ihr alles habt?", fragte Ginny ihre Kinder, während sie in das kleine Auto einstieg, in dem drei riesige Koffer, zwei Eulen, eine Katze und alle fünf Familienmitglieder Platz finden sollten.

James, Albus und Lily nickten. Schließlich gab ihre Mutter Ruhe, den ganzen Morgen schien sie aufgeregter zu sein, als Lily an ihrem ersten Schultag, doch nun konnten sie endlich ihre Fahrt beginnen. Erstaunlicher Weise waren sie in diesem Jahr sogar ziemlich pünktlich. Das hatten sie bisher erst einmal geschafft, seit James sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts begonnen hatte, doch fast aus Gewohnheit fuhr Harry etwas zu schnell als erlaubt und als sie in King's Cross ankamen, hetzten sie ohne wirklichen Grund zum Gleis neundreiviertel.

Die meisten umher stehenden Leute drehten sich dabei wie auf Kommando in ihre Richtung und begafften die kleine Familie, doch diese ließ sich dadurch nicht stören, niemand von ihnen.

„Wartet Kinder, ich habe noch etwas für euch!", sagte Harry und rief mehr oder weniger James zurück, der sich schon hatte aus dem Staub machen wollen, da er wohl Marius in der Menge erspäht hatte.

Harry griff tief in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog drei kleine Säckchen heraus, die er an James, Albus und Lily verteilte.

„Danke Dad", sagte James sofort und grinste.

„Gebt es nicht unnötig aus!", mahnte Harry seine Kinder und warf dabei einen strengen Blick in James' Richtung.

Lily überlegte, ob sie eine Möglichkeit hatte, das Geld unnötig auszugeben, doch ihr viel nichts ein.

„Guten Tag, Mr und Mrs Potter", ertönte hinter ihnen plötzlich eine Stimme.

Lily drehte sich herum und sah in Colins strahlend blaue Augen und er hatte noch jemanden mitgebracht. Neben ihm stand Eric etwas unscheinbar hinter seinem Koffer versteckt und tat so, als wäre er nicht da.

Lily begrüßte die beiden.

„Wollen wir uns schon einmal ein Abteil suchen?", schlug sie dann vor.

„Klar, bevor das beste weg ist", sagte Colin und grinste.

Lily verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung von ihren Eltern.

„Nicht wieder so ein Abenteuer wie letztes Jahr", befahl ihr Vater und ihre Mutter grinste.

Schließlich wandte Lily sich wieder um zu ihren Freunden. Harry stellte ihren Koffer in den Zug und sie stiegen alle ein.

Morgana, die Lily natürlich auf dem Arm trug, schnurrte laut und gähnte Harry und Ginny zum Abschied noch einmal an.

Bevor Lily sich auf den Weg machte, winkte sie noch ein letztes Mal, doch dann zogen die drei ihre Koffer hinter sich her schleifend los auf der Suche nach einem noch freien Abteil.

Während sie sich durch die Massen der Schüler kämpften, die bereits im Zug waren, mussten sie wie immer die neugierigen Blicke vieler ertragen, doch es war fast so, als würden sie es gar nicht mehr wahrnehmen so sehr war es schon zur Gewohnheit geworden.

Schon nach gar nicht all zu langer Zeit fanden sie ein Abteil und Eric schob die Tür auf, damit sie alle eintreten konnten. Gegenseitig halfen sie sich die Koffer auf die Gepäckablage zu bekommen und ließen sich dann gemütlich auf ihre Sitzbänke fallen.

„Mein Dad hat mir in den Ferien von seiner ganzen Schulzeit erzählt und auch von seinem Kampf mit Lord Voldemort", fiel sie mit der neuesten Nachricht ins Haus.

„Sag diesen Namen nicht", fluchte Colin und warf einen ängstlichen Blick durch die Scheibe der Abteiltür, ganz so als hoffte er, dass es niemand sonst gehört hatte.

Lily grinste.

„Dann weißt du es jetzt wenigstens endlich alles", meinte Colin schließlich und zuckte die Schultern.

Daraufhin nickte sie sehr zufrieden.

Bisher hatte Lily eigentlich nie viel mit Colin und Eric über die Sache zwischen Lord Voldemort und ihrem Vater gesprochen, doch Colin wusste wie jedes andere Kind aus der Zaubererwelt wohl das meiste und Eric hatte hier und da genug aufgeschnappt, um sich eine Meinung bilden zu können, auch wenn der Krieg ihn nicht sonderlich zu interessieren schien.

Die drei versuchten es sich in ihrem Abteil so gemütlich wie möglich zu machen und schon bald ertönte ein Pfiff und der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Als sie an ihren Eltern vorbeifuhren, winkten sie zum Abschied und so langsam begann sich in Lily ein Hochgefühl aufzubauen, das sie schon auf ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Sie stellte sich vor, wie die Große Halle wohl an diesem Abend aussehen würde und ihr lief schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen, wenn sie nur an die ganzen Speisen auf den vier Haustischen dachte.

Auf einmal wurde ihre Abteiltür aufgeschoben und ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen schulterlangen Haaren trat herein. Sie trug bereits ihren Hogwarts-Umhang und sah damit ziemlich stolz aus.

„Habt ihr zufällig noch Platz für mich?", fragte sie mit einer etwas arroganten Stimme.

„Äh", machte Colin und blinzelte. Alle drei hatten sich abrupt zu ihr umgedreht.

Auch Eric hatte es wohl die Sprache verschlagen und Lily sagte aus irgendeinem Grund ebenfalls nichts.

„Gut", lächelte das Mädchen und zog die Abteiltür wieder hinter sich zu. Ohne eine weitere Antwort abzuwarten setzte sie sich auf die Bank neben Lily, öffnete ihren Koffer und zog ein Buch heraus.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick konnte Lily erkennen, dass es ein Schulbuch war und es sich um _Verwandlung für Anfänger_ handelte. Das Mädchen schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen, während Lily, Colin und Eric ihr dabei zusahen.

Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas war seltsam an diesem Mädchen und Lily verspürte auf Grund ihrer Unhöflichkeit von vorhin eine gewisse Abneigung gegen sie. War sie wohl möglich eine Slytherin? Ihrer Arroganz nach zu urteilen schien das zuzutreffen. Slytherins verhielten sich doch sonst immer genau so, oder?

„Wie heißt du?", brach Colin plötzlich das Schweigen.

Das Mädchen sah von ihrem Buch auf.

„Emma Bennett", antwortete sie hochnäsig, „und du?"

„Ich bin Colin McKinnon, das da ist Eric Bedloe und das da Lily Potter", stellte Colin sich und seine Freunde vor.

„Unverkennbar", meinte Emma darauf hin, warf Colin und Lily einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte den Kopf wieder hinab auf ihr Buch.

Lily runzelte die Stirn blickte fragend zu Colin und Eric, doch die zuckten nur die Schultern.

„Kommst du neu nach Hogwarts", fragte Eric mit möglichst freundlicher Stimme.

„Sieht man doch, sonst hätte ich ein Abzeichen und eine Krawatte", belehrte sie ihn.

„Stimmt", gab er zu und damit war ihr Gespräch beendet.

Lily verdrehte nur die Augen, dann würde sie eben eine Slytherin werden, machte bestimmt keinen Unterschied. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihre Eltern ihr Zimmer ohnehin schon grün-silbern tapeziert.

Die meiste Zeit der Zugfahrt sah Lily schweigend aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte keine große Lust sich mit Colin oder Eric zu unterhalten, während Emma ihnen dabei zuhörte und so war das einzige Geräusch in ihrem Abteil, das Umschlagen der Seiten von Emmas Buch.

Gegen die Mittagszeit kam glücklicher Weise die Süßigkeitenfrau mit ihrem Wagen und alle kauften etwas. Lily nahm nicht wieder so übertrieben viel wie im letzten Jahr, doch es war immerhin eine ganze Menge.

Zu aller Erstaunen bat Emma Lily, Colin und Eric etwas von ihren Süßigkeiten an, was sie jedoch ablehnten, da sie selber genug hatten.

„Dann nicht", meinte Emma daraufhin Schultern zuckend.

Eine ganze Weile lang passierte gar nichts, außer, dass Morgana einem Schokofrosch hinterherjagte, den Eric mehr oder minder mit Absicht fallen gelassen hatte und Lily musste sie festhalten, wobei sie sie kratzte.

Doch plötzlich flog von draußen mit einem lauten Krachen etwas an die Fensterscheibe und alle sahen auf, sogar Morgana.

„Was war das?", fragte Colin.

„Vielleicht ein Vogel", meinte Eric gelangweilt, doch Emma stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Sie griff mit dem Arm nach draußen und einige Zeit später zog sie einen Büschel aus Federn mit einem Päckchen am Bein herein.

Sie nahm das Päckchen ab und setzte die Eule, die offenbar ein Waldkauz war auf die Bank. Morgana fauchte und versuchte von Lilys Schoß aus ihre Tatzen danach zu recken.

„Schätze das ist für dich", sagte Emma und gab Lily das Päckchen herüber.

Lily betrachtete es. Es war ein kleiner an sie adressierter Briefumschlag auf die Vorderseite gebunden, den sie sofort abnahm und entfaltete:

_Liebe Lily,  
ich weiß dein Geburtstag ist schon ein paar Tage her, doch sogar für mich war es schwer an dieses Geschenk zu kommen, deshalb möchte ich mich entschuldigen._

_Eigentlich habe ich nur dafür gesorgt, dass du deine Ausgabe etwas früher erhältst. Wahrscheinlich hättest du sonst noch einen Monat ohne das Buch verbracht._

_Ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Grüß Harry und Ginny von mir, falls die Eule dich noch zu Hause erreichen sollte._

_Alles Liebe, Luna_

„Es ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von meiner Patin", erklärte Lily den anderen und wickelte das Geschenk aus, wie erwartet, fand sie eine Ausgabe von Die neuesten Entdeckungen bisher unbekannter phantastischer Tierwesen darin vor.

„Ist das nicht dieses ausverkaufte Buch?", fragte Emma, als sie sah, was Lily in der Hand hielt.

Sie nickte.

„Ich war ziemlich früh in der Winkelgasse und hab wohl eine der letzten Ausgaben bekommen, die noch im Laden standen", erklärte Emma.

„Habt ihr beiden eure auch schon?", fragte sie dann an Colin und Eric gewandt.

Die beiden schüttelten sprachlos die Köpfe.

„Als wir in der Winkelgasse waren, hat Vater mir eigentlich angeboten mir ein Tier auszusuchen, aber ich wollte keines. Jetzt versucht Mutter andauernd mir ihre alte Eule aufzuschwatzen", sagte sie und blickte gequält drein.

„Aber du hast ja auch kein Tier", meinte Emma mit einem Blick auf Eric.

Lily sah wie Colin ein Lachen unterdrückte und sie fragte sich, wie Emma zu dem Sinneswandel gekommen war, dass sie plötzlich so viel mit ihnen redete.

Ungefähr den ganzen Rest der Zugfahrt ging es so weiter und Lily, Colin und Eric vergaßen durch ihr endloses Geschwafel fast, sich ihre Hogwarts-Umhänge anzuziehen.

Als der Zug langsam in den Bahnhof Hogsmeade eintrudelte und die Stimme ertönte, dass sie nun alle aussteigen konnten, waren die drei schon sehr froh und Lily stopfte das Buch von Luna in ihren ohnehin schon überfüllten Koffer, nahm Morgana auf dem Arm und sie verließen gemeinsam das Abteil.

„Stimmt es, dass die Erstklässler von einem Riesen ins Schloss gebracht werden?", fragte Emma, als sie auf den Bahnsteig traten.

„Halbriesen", korrigierte Lily sie und ergriff die Chance, in der Emma voller Erstaunen Hagrid anglotzte und zog Colin und Eric ein Stück weiter zu den bereit stehenden Kutschen, von denen sie eine zu dritt nahmen.

„Wow, die war echt anstrengend", seufzte Colin, als sich die Kutsche in Gang gesetzt hatte und ließ sich zurück in die Sitzbank sinken.

„Ich fand sie war irgendwie eingebildet", gab Lily zu bedenken, „und sie hat mich an Flint erinnert."

„Hoffentlich kommt sie nicht nach Gryffindor", sagte Colin, „sonst wird sie uns die ganze Zeit über auf die Nerven gehen."

„Wenigstens hat sie dich nicht wegen deiner Berühmtheit angestarrt", meinte Eric und sah dabei Lily an.

„Ja, aber die einzigen, die das nicht tun sind Slytherins und sie wird bestimmt eine von denen, das wette ich", antwortete Lily.

„Lily hat Recht", sagte Colin, „obwohl ich auch nicht glaube, dass die Slytherins besonders begeistert über ihren Neuzugang sein werden."

Er lächelte etwas hämisch.

„Na ja, egal, lasst uns uns lieber auf das Essen freuen!"

Nachdem die Kutsche am Schloss angekommen, sie durch Filchs Sicherheitskontrollen gelangt und die Eingangshalle betreten hatten, wo Lily Morgana frei ließ, da sie ja nicht am Fest teilnehmen konnte, traten sie alle glücklich und zufrieden, wenn auch mit leerem Magen, was Colin sehr störte, in die Große Halle ein und setzten sich möglichst weit vorn an den Gryffindortisch. Immerhin wollten sie möglichst viel von der Auswahlzeremonie mitbekommen und dabei auch gleich die neuen Schüler begrüßen, doch das alles kam ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

„Bei uns hat das bestimmt nicht so lange gedauert", meinte Colin und dem folgte ein lautes Knurren seines Magens.  
Lily und Eric lachten.

„Seht ihr, was passiert!", wandte er ein.

„Du wirst schon nicht verhungern", entgegnete Eric und in diesem Moment setzten sich Hugo und Andrew neben sie.

Lily freute sich ihren Cousin wieder zusehen und fing gleich darauf ein Gespräch mit ihm an, um sich zu erzählen, was sie in den Sommerferien alles getan hatten. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam sie dabei mit wie Colin seine Fingernägel abnagte.

„Mum und Rose wollten natürlich in jedes zweite Museum und sogar Dad konnte sich nicht durchsetzten, also musste ich auch mit und weiß jetzt eine Menge über die Zauberei im alten Rom", erklärte Hugo etwas stolz, etwas missmutig. Er war mit Tante Hermione, Onkel Ron und Rose in Italien gewesen, was einerseits wirklich interessant gewesen war, aber nur, wenn man auch Interesse hatte, wie Hugo sagte.

„Zum Glück habe ich nach ein paar Tagen Leute kennengelernt, mit denen ich Quidditch spielen konnte", meinte er.

Plötzlich schien sich Lily bei dem Wort _„Quidditch"_ etwas in Erinnerung zu rufen und ihr fiel ein, dass sie doch tatsächlich vergessen hatte ihren Freunden von ihrem neuen Feuerblitz 7 zu erzählen. Gerade wollte sie den Mund aufreißen, um ihnen vorzuschwärmen, als Professor Crouch zusammen mit den vielen neuen Erstklässlern die Große Halle betrat und sie bis nach vorn führte. Wie im letzten Jahr und Lily erinnerte sich noch zu gut, wie sie dort oben gesessen hatte, stellte sie den kleinen Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut vor den Tisch der Lehrer und trat wieder beiseite.

Sofort begann der Hut sein diesjähriges Lied:

[Leute nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel, aber ich bin nicht gerade Meisterin des Dichtens und ihr könnt euch ja auch so denken, was der olle Hut zu sagen hat, also lassen wir das Gedicht hier einfach weg oder können meinetwegen nochmal das aus _Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen_ kopieren, aber wie ihr ja wisst, hat selbst Harry nicht gerade oft an der Auswahlzeremonie teilgenommen und das wohl auch, weil es Joanne Rowling zu dumm war sich für jedes Buch ein neues Gedicht auszudenken, das den selben Sinn hat wie das vorherige. Ihr wisst schon... Falls jedoch einer von euch gern ein Gedicht hierfür schreiben möchte ist das herzlichst willkommen. Natürlich auch mit Verlinkung auf euren Account.]

Schließlich tat der Hut seine Krempe wieder zu und die ganze Halle klatschte Beifall.

„Was für ein schnödes Leben nur in Wennells Büro im Regal herumzustehen und sich neue Gedichte einfallen zu lassen, die jedes Mal das selbe sagen", maulte Colin und Lily und Eric warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Bald gibt es Essen", versuchte Eric ihn zu trösten, doch Colin warf ihm nur einen mordlustigen Blick zu.

Professor Crouch begann den ersten Namen von der Liste vorzulesen und ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen namens Charlotte Adams ging nach vorn. Sie hatte den Hut nur wenige Sekunden auf, als dieser auch schon _„Ravenclaw"_ rief.

Gleich danach kam Luke Baker ein hellblonder Junge mit ziemlich schiefen Zähnen und er wurde der erste Gryffindor. Darüber war er wohl auch ziemlich froh, denn er lächelte sehr stolz in die Runde, als er empfangen wurde und winkte noch einmal einem Freund zu, doch Lilys Aufmerksam galt schnell wieder dem Geschehen, denn in diesem Moment hatte Professor Crouch Emma Bennett aufgerufen, die mit großen Schritten und leicht erhobener Nase nach vorn schritt, sich elegant auf dem Stuhl niederließ und den Hut ohne zu zögern aufsetzte.

Vielleicht kam es Lily nur so vor, aber sie glaubte, dass es stiller war als sonst in der Halle, oder vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass sie selbst bei Emma etwas gespannter war, als bei den anderen Schülern.

Kurze Zeit später tat der Hut seine Krempe auf und verkündete laut: „Gryffindor!"

Vor Sprachlosigkeit vergaß Lily zu applaudieren und starrte Emma, die mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und stolzen Schritten zu ihnen an den Tisch kam ungläubig an.

Gracie Connor, die Lily bis eben gar nicht bemerkt hatte, schüttelte ihr als Willkommensgruß die Hand und dann setzte sie sich direkt neben Lily.

„Jetzt bin ich auch in Gryffindor", sagte sie glücklich.

Lily nickte nur ein wenig fassungslos. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass Emma nach Slytherin kommen würde, auch Ravenclaw hätte vielleicht, noch gut gepasst, aber Gryffindor?

Colin ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch krachen, als der Hut Sophie Clifford nach Hufflepuff einteilte, doch es galt wohl er seiner Entscheidung mit Emma, es sei denn, er war vor Hunger zusammengeklappt.

„Zum Glück, denn meine ganze Familie war bisher in Gryffindor, da könnt ihr meinen Stammbaum zurückverfolgen. Ihr glaub nicht, was ich mir hätte anhören können, wenn ich in ein anderes Haus gekommen wäre. Die hätten mich sicher aus dem Stammbaum gestrichen und enterbt. Aber ich war mir eigentlich ganz sicher, dass ich zu euch komme, wenn der Hut mich nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte, wäre ich glaube ich von hier weggerannt und hätte den Rest meines Lebens als Muggel gelebt", fing Emma ihre lange Rede an, der jedoch keiner zuhörte, da Ravenclaw gerade um zwei Schüler reicher geworden war, Megan Corner und Roger Davies.

„Ist das die Schwester von Marcus?", fragte Lily und sah zu Megan hinüber.

„Ich glaube schon. Sie sehen sich wirklich ähnlich", meinte Eric, da Colin immer noch nicht ansprechbar war.

„Ja, das ist sie", schnitt Emma ihnen das Wort ab, „die beiden haben aber noch zwei andere Geschwister. Sie müssten aber ein paar Jahrgänge über euch sein. Maurice und Mathilda, ich glaube Maurice ist Quidditchkapitän, ihr solltet ihn kennen."

Lily und Eric warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu, sahen dann jedoch ohne weitere Fragen dabei zu wie Lacerta und Pavo Evoy Slytherins wurden.

„Gesocks", brummte Emma missgelaunt neben ihnen und Lily musste grinsen.

Einige Zeit später wurde Richard Malone ein Hufflepuff und nach ihm war Marcus McFusty an der Reihe.

„McFusty", sagte Emma ehrfürchtig.

„Wisst ihr wer das ist?", teilte sie jedem mit, der es nicht hören wollte. „Die haben eine Drachenfarm auf den Hebriden, wo sie echte Schwarze Hebriden halten."

Lily fragte sich, woher Emma das alles wusste, als der Hut auch schon _„Slytherin"_ rief.

Kurz darauf wurde Lyra Nott eine Slytherin und Emma erklärte ihnen auch hier wieder, dass es sich um Ruben Notts Schwester handelte.

Der nächste Gryffindor wurde Jack Pentley und es war auch der Junge, dem Luke Baker vorhin zugewunken hatte.

Nach ihm kam die weißblonde Aquilia Percue nach Slytherin und Emma erklärte, dass die Percues ein riesiges Vermögen besäßen, aber widerliche Leute wären.

Die letzte Gryffindor wurde Jessie Thomson und schon bald darauf räumte Professor Crouch den Stuhl, den Hut und das Pergament beiseite und Professor Wennell gab ohne große Worte das Essen frei.

Vielleicht hatte Lily sich auch getäuscht, aber sie hatte den Eindruck gehabt, als hätte sein Blick dabei auf Colin gelegen.

Nachdem das Essen auf den Tischen erschienen war, war dieser auch wieder zum Leben erweckt und schob sich so viel durch seinen Mund hinein, wie passte.

Lily beobachtete Emma, die artig mit Messer und Gabel alles zerteilte und im Gegensatz zu Colin wirklich ordentlich aß, vielleicht etwas zu übertrieben, doch Lily verdrängte den Gedanken. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft darüber nachzudenken, denn sie merkte wie sie allmählich etwas schläfrig wurde und so war sie auch heilfroh als Professor Wennell, das Gastmahl letztendlich mit seiner Rede, die der vom letzten Jahr stark ähnelte, abschloss und sie mit Eric und Colin hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum stieg.

Ein Glück hatte Eric Gracie nach dem Passwort gefragt, sonst hätten sie sicherlich noch vor dem Porträt warten müssen. Für diesen Monat war es _Vollmond_.

Nachdem Lily Olivia, Susanna, Garnet und Penelope eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, ließ sie sich übermüdet in ihr Bett fallen voller Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag.


	4. Das Auswahltraining

**Das Auswahltraining**

Die Aufregung auf ihren ersten Schultag hatte Lily früh am Morgen geweckt.

Nachdem sie einen Brief an Luna geschrieben hatte, um sich für das Buch zu bedanken, lief sie in die Eulerei. Lily war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie so früh am Morgen durch Hogwarts geschlendert war. Es war unheimlich still auf den Fluren. Lily konnte nur ihre eigenen Schritte hören. Durch die Fenster konnte man gerade die Sonne aufgehen sehen, wie sie ihre orangen Strahlen über den See verteilte.

Als Lily in der Eulerei ankam, musste sie ein Gähnen unterdrücken und machte sich gleich daran eine passende Eule auszusuchen. Weder James' noch Albus' Eule waren da und so nahm sie eben eine der Schuleulen.

Sie band den Brief um das Bein eines Uhus und reichte ihm einen letzten Eulenkeks, den er dankbar annahm und schließlich mit einem letzten _„Schuhu"_ hinaus auf die Länderreihen flog.

Von hier oben hatte man wirklich eine wunderbare Aussicht. Lily konnte den Verbotenen Wald und Hagrids Hütte erkennen, deren Tür plötzlich aufschwang und Little Fang hinauslief, um im Gras zu tollen. Ob Hagrid wohl immer so früh aufstehen musste? Als Wildhüter musste man das sicher, dachte Lily.

Noch einige Zeit beobachtete sie die beiden, bis ihr auffiel, dass es ja bald Frühstück geben würde und so machte sie sich eiligst und unter knurrendem Magen zurück in den Gryffindorturm, wo sie auf Colin und Eric traf.

„Ach hier steckst du", stellte Colin lahm fest, als Lily durch das Porträtloch hindurch kletterte.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Eric verblüfft und tat, als ob er auf seine Armbanduhr sah. Er hatte nämlich keine.

„In der Eulerei", erklärte Lily ihren Freunden schnell, „Lasst uns zum Frühstück gehen!"

Colin und Eric erhoben sich aus ihren Sesseln und sie gingen gemeinsam hinunter in die Große Halle, wo Colin genüsslich mit seiner Nase den Duft des morgendlichen Frühstücks einsog. Die drei setzten sich irgendwo ziemlich ans Ende des Tisches und taten sich etwas auf.

„Morgen", sagte Hugo, Lily hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt.

„Guten Morgen", gab Lily zurück und wurde rot. Der Gryffindortisch war so übersät von weasleyhaften Rotschöpfen, dass es ihr schon gar nicht mehr auffiel, wenn einer ihrer Verwandten neben ihr saß.

„Und wie geht es dir?", fragte Lily höflich und versuchte die Peinlichkeit zu überspielen.

„Gut, habt ihr die Nachricht heute am Schwarzen Brett gelesen?", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Lily, Colin und Eric schüttelten die Köpfe. Keiner von ihnen hatte an ihrem ersten Schultag daran gedacht.

„Diesen Freitag ist das Auswahltraining für den neuen Jäger", sagte Hugo mit leuchtenden Augen, „und ich werde mich bewerben. Dad hat mir auch extra einen neuen Besen gekauft."

Lily lächelte.

„Viel Glück", wünschte sie ihm und musste im gleichen Moment schlucken. Auch sie hatte selbstverständlich vorgehabt, am Auswahltraining teilzunehmen und zusammen mit ihrem neuen Feuerblitz 7 vor zu fliegen, aber wenn Hugo auch teilnahm, hatte sie irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie wusste ganz genau, wie sehr er sich wünschte auch ins Team der Gryffindors zu kommen, aber wenn Lily auch flog, dann hatte Hugo keine Chance, denn sie wusste, sie war viel besser als er.

Auf einmal kam Professor Longbottom bei ihnen vorbei.

„Mr Weasley, Mr McKinnon, Mr Bedloe, Miss Potter", zählte er auf und reichte ihnen die Stundenpläne, „und hier Miss Bennett."

Reflexartig drehte Lily sich herum und sah ein kleines schwarz gelocktes Mädchen sich zu ihnen setzten.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie alle gut gelaunt, was Lily, Colin und Eric jedoch nur zähneknirschend erwiderten.

Professor Longbottom warf ihnen einen seltsamen Blick zu, ging dann allerdings weiter.

„Wow, Hogwarts ist groß. Ich habe mich total verlaufen und dann kam auch noch so ein Geist, der mir fünf verschiedene Wege beschrieben hat, wo die Große Halle sein könnte, aber keiner war richtig. Zum Glück habe ich dann einen Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff gefunden, der mich begleitet hat", ratterte Emma herunter und winkte dann einem dunkelhaarigem Jungen am anderen Ende der Halle zu, der gequält lächelte.

Während Emma irgendetwas zu erzählen begann, besah Lily ihren neuen Stundenplan.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, zusammen mit den Slytherins", sagte Eric, „sonst haben wir erst heute Nachmittag Verwandlung und Zauberkunst."

„Gar nicht so schlimm", stellte Colin fest, bevor er ein letztes Glas Milch hinunter kippte.

Als sie sich darauf wieder von Hugo verabschiedeten und in den Gryffindorturm auf machten, um ihre Sachen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu holen, folgte Emma ihnen zu ihrem Leid.

„So verlaufe ich mich wenigstens nicht", sagte sie und grinste unglaublich breit, was sie zugegeben ziemlich niedlich aussehen ließ.

Lily verwarf den Gedanken und ging automatisch schneller in der Hoffnung, dass Emma einen guten Orientierungssinn hatte und sich bald allein zurecht finden würde.

„Könnt ihr mir sagen, wie ich zu Zauberkunst komme?", fragte sie, als sie nach ihrer Ankunfts im Gemeinschaftsraum noch einmal genau auf ihren Stundenplan sah. Sie hatte ihn vorher nie groß beachtet, weil sie zu sehr mit Reden beschäftigt gewesen war.

„Geh einfach in den dritten Stock", half ihr Colin und Emma bedankte sich, verschwand kurz in ihrem Schlafsaal und stürmte, als sie wieder kam, sofort hinaus aus dem Porträt.

Eric warf ihr einfach einen verwirrten Blick hinterher.

Nachdem sie einige Zeit später alle ihre Sachen beisammen hatten, gingen sie in den zweiten Stock zu dem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klassenzimmer.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Professor Thomas sie, als er schwungvoll ins Klassenzimmer kam. „Ich hoffe Sie hatten alle angenehme Ferien."

Einige Schüler nickten.

„Gut dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was über die lange Zeit noch in ihren Köpfen geblieben ist, holen Sie bitte alle ihren Zauberstab heraus und finden sie sich mit folgenden Partnern zusammen."

Er tippte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Tafel, wo sofort Namenspaare erschienen und Lily fiel auf, dass wieder einmal je ein Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin zusammenarbeiten musste. Zu ihrer Verwunderung musste sie feststellen, dass sie es gar nicht so schlimm getroffen hatte, wie sie es bisher kannte. Sie hatte bereits mit Nott oder Flint gerechnet, doch neben ihrem Namen _„Lily Potter"_ stand _„Eileen Zeller"_.

Normalerweise hasste Lily alle Slytherins abgrundtief, doch bei Eileen war das nicht so, Lily mochte sie sogar ein wenig. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie Eileen einmal dabei geholfen, den Expelliarmus zu üben und am Ende der Stunde hatte diese sich bei ihr dafür bedankt, wofür die Arme schließlich von Nott und Flint ziemlich herunter geputzt worden war und das hatte Lily sehr Leid getan. Sie fragte sich, wie jemand, der so nett war nur in Slytherin landen konnte.

Sie schoben alle Tische und Stühle bei Seite und stellten sich immer gegenüber ihres Partners auf. Nun ließ Professor Thomas noch einiger Zauber an der Tafel erscheinen, mit denen sie sich gegenseitig beschießen sollten, er würde dabei herumgehen und es sich ansehen.

„Auf die Plätze, fertig, los!", zählte Professor Thomas herunter und Lily schoss sofort den ersten Zauber auf Eileen ab, die um ein Haar noch auswich, jedoch gleich einen blauen Lichtstrahl zurück feuerte. So ging das eine ganze zeit lang hin und her und Eileen war eine wirklich gute Partnerin. Sie war ziemlich wendig, weshalb Lily es nur selten schaffte sie zu treffen und selber musste Lily die ganze Zeit herum hechten, um ja all ihren Flüchen zu entgehen.

„So, kurze Pause!", rief Professor Thomas nach einiger Zeit und viele Schüler setzten sich zum Verschnaufen auf die herumstehenden Tische.

„Nott ist schlecht", grinste [link href=" .de/s/4e18a76b0001c314067007d0"]Max Fry[/link], als er sich in eine Ecke mit Lily, Colin und Eric setzte.

Lily warf einen Blick hinüber zu Ruben Nott, auf dessen Gesicht sich seltsam Pusteln gebildet hatten. Sie grinste breit.

„Das hat er verdient", meinte Colin, „Ich musste mich mit David Spinks duellieren, der ist auch nicht gerade besser, aber er hat irgendetwas Wahnsinniges an sich."

Lily sah hinüber zu dem Slytherin, in dessen Richtung Colin mit dem Kopf genickt hatte. Er lachte gerade hämisch mit einem seiner Freunde über etwas.

„Widerlich, diese Slytherins, man sollte sie alle aus der Schule werfen", sagte Colin missgelaunt.

„Eileen ist ganz in Ordnung", erwiderte Lily.

„Das weißt du nicht, sie ist immerhin in Slytherin! Sie wird schon ihre Gründe haben, warum sie so freundlich zu dir ist", entgegnete Colin darauf.

Lily schnaufte und war froh, dass Professor Thomas ihnen in diesem Moment befahl, weiter zu machen.

Den Rest der Stunde ärgerte sich Lily so dermaßen über Colins Sturheit, dass Eileens Zauber sie andauernd trafen und Nott sich dumm und dämlich lachte, als Lily Hasenohren wuchsen, ihre Beine wild herum zappelten oder ihre Nase sich smaragdgrün färbte.

Zum ersten Mal konnte sie sagen, dass sie heilfroh war, als eine Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde zu Ende war und Lily, Colin und Eric sich auf in den Gemeinschaftsraum machten, wo sie auch sofort ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten, die Professor Thomas ihnen aufgegeben hatte.

„Schade, dass in diesem Jahr kein Flugunterricht mehr ist", sagte Colin, während er mit seiner Feder ein Loch in das Pergament kratzte.

Lilys Ärger über ihn war mehr oder weniger verflogen und sie nickte, während sie überlegte, wer sich sonst aus Gryffindor noch auf den Posten des Jägers bewerben könnte.

Eigentlich war es immer ein großer Traum von ihr gewesen, mal für Gryffindor zu spielen. Besonders seitdem James damals Quidditchkapitän geworden war. Doch war sie gut genug?

Besser als Hugo allemal, doch dieser wäre sicher nicht der einzige Anwärter.

Lily verbrachte einige Zeit damit weiter über das Auswahltraining am Freitag zu grübeln, bis Max den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, der einen endlos dicken und vor allem staubigen Wälzer in den Händen trug. Als er sich erschöpft auf einen nahestehenden Sessel fallen ließ, flog eine größere Staubwolke aus dem Buch und Lily, Colin und Eric wedelten mit den Händen in der Luft herum.

„Wo bei Merlins Bart hast du das denn her?", fragte Colin und beäugte Max' Mitbringsel skeptisch.

„Aus der Bibliothek", antwortete Max und schlug den Deckel auf, wobei er ein paar tote Motten weg pustete.

„Seit wann gehst du in die Bibliothek?", meinte Garnet Trumble, der Susanna Lewis gerade vergeblich versuchte ein Muggelkartenspiel zu erklären und nun zu ihnen hinüber sah.

„Ab und zu", erwiderte Max und lächelte charmant.

„Und wozu?", fragte Eric nun Stirn runzelnd.

„Ich wollte etwas über alte reinblütige Familien herausfinden."

Colin schnaubte abfällig.

„Aha, und warum?", fragte Eric weiter.

„Das erzähle ich euch, wenn ich es herausgefunden habe", erklärte Max ihnen und war kurz darauf hinter dem Buch verschwunden.

Lily beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile. Schon als sie Max das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war er ihr furchtbar bekannt vorgekommen, so als sei er irgendein entfernter Verwandter, doch Lily war noch immer nicht eingefallen, woher sie Max hätte kennen sollen, aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das alles auch nur ein.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten die Gryffindors Verwandlung zusammen mit den Ravenclaws und fast wären Lily, Colin und Eric zu spät gekommen, denn Colin hatte das Mittagessen heute extra lange ausgekostet.

Fünf Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn hatten Lily und Eric ihn dann bei den Armen gepackt und gerade noch rechtzeitig in den vierten Stock geschleift, wo Professor Crouch ihnen gleich zu Anfang des Unterrichts erklärte, dass sie in diesem Jahr damit beginnen würden Tiere in Gegenstände zu verwandeln.

Dazu bekam jeder zu Anfang der Stunde einen großen Käfer, aus dem später ein Mantelknopf werden sollte.

So sehr Lily sich auch bemüht hatte, ihr Mantelknopf hatte am Ende der Stunde immer noch Fühler und Flügel und so bekam sie eine Ladung Extrahausaufgaben, die sie bis zum nächsten Tag erledigt haben sollte, auf, zum Glück war sie da jedoch nicht die einzige. Nicolas Martins Käfer hatte sich gerade mal hölzern braun gefärbt und der von Susanna Lewis hatte genau vier Löcher bekommen. Von den Gryffindors hatte die Aufgabe keiner wirklich meistern können, während bei den Ravenclaws Lucy und ein anderes Mädchen namens Clementia Tiffin einen Knopf nach dem anderen herbeizauberten.

So machten sich die Gryffindors mit gedrückter Stimmung auf zu Zauberkunst bei dem womöglich meist gehasstem Lehrer der Schule, Professor Baddock, der auch gleichzeitig Hauslehrer von Slytherin war. Er hatte nie wirklich gute Laune und schien jeden Schüler aufs tiefste zu hassen, was er auch ununterbrochen zeigte.

„Ich will jetzt, dass ihr Kapitel eins vom Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche sorgfältig durchlest, danach sucht ihr euch in Gruppen zusammen und übt die drei dort erwähnten Zauber sorgfältig, bemüht euch, denn ich teste sie in der nächsten Stunde ab."

Er grinste hämisch.

„Während ihr arbeitet, will ich keinen Mucks hören, verstanden?"

Einige Schüler nickten.

„Also dann an die Arbeit!"

Lily kramte ihre Ausgabe vom Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2 aus ihrer Tasche und schlug es auf.

„Die Gruppen stehen im übrigen an der Tafel", sagte Baddock, als Lily gerade beim zweiten Satz angekommen war, doch sie sah nicht auf. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft mit Colin und Eric zusammen zu arbeiten, doch es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass Baddock ihr einen Strick durch die Rechnung machte.

„Mr Fry, haben Sie die Aufgabe nicht verstanden?", unterbrach Professor Baddock erneut die Stille.

„Doch, Professor", antwortete Max, der ein paar Reihen hinter Lily saß.

„Und was tun sie dann dort?"

„Ich lese, Professor."

„Was lesen sie?"

Er stand von seinem Pult auf und schritt durch die Reihen auf Max zu. Bevor dieser irgendetwas tun konnte hatte Baddock das dicke staubige Buch, was auf dessen Tisch lag an sich gerissen.

„Reinblütige Zaubererfamilien, so so", spöttelte er, „Was wollen Sie bitte mit diesem Buch. Soweit ich informiert bin stammen sie doch von _Muggeln_ ab."

Er sprach das Wort aus, als wäre es ein Schimpfwort. Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und seltsamer Weise tat Max es im selben Moment. Er öffnete gerade den Moment, um etwas zu sagen, doch Baddock kam ihm zuvor.

„Nachsitzen und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Er nahm das Buch mit nach vorn.

Als Lily endlich fertig war mit Lesen, sie hatte sich mehrmals davon abhalten müssen, nicht über ihrem Buch ein zu nicken, fand sie sich mit ihren Gruppenmitgliedern zusammen, die alle Hufflepuffs waren. Einer davon war Lysander Scamander und die anderen beiden waren die Bones-Zwillinge, Moira und Macie, mit denen Lily vorher noch nie wirklich geredet hatte.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und setzte sich weiter hinten im Raum zu den anderen dreien an den Tisch.

„Weshalb liest Max dieses Buch?", flüsterte Macie Lily zu und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr, doch Lily beantwortete ihre Frage mit einem Schultern zucken.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte sie und Moira warf Max einen interessierten Blick zu.

„Aber er ist doch muggelstämmig, oder?", fragte Macie weiter.

Lily nickte.

„Soweit ich weiß, schon", antwortete sie.

„Vielleicht hat er einen Squib als Vorfahren, der von seiner Familie ausgestoßen worden ist", flüsterte Moira Macie zu.

„Aber dann wäre er auf jeden Fall mit den Slytherins verwandt und er ist ein Gryffindor", lenkte Macie ein, „Das passt irgendwie nicht!"

Lily beschloss später über Moiras und Macies Vermutungen nachzudenken und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Moiras Feder, die darauf zu tanzen anfing. Zufrieden betrachtete Lily ihr Werk.

„Ich hab heute morgen von Melania gehört, dass Hayden sich am Samstag als Jäger bewerben will", sagte Macie mehr zu Moira und Lysander als zu Lily.

Automatisch drehte diese sich zu Hayden Smith herum, der mit Eric, Davey Robins und Simon Derricks in einer Gruppe arbeitete. Hayden war blond und groß und Lily wusste noch vom letzten Jahr aus dem Flugunterricht, dass er besser behauptete fliegen zu können, als er es wirklich tat. Auch sonst schien er schier alles besser zu wissen und lag den meisten damit permanent in den Ohren, wie sie es richtig zu machen hatten. Eric sah so genervt aus, dass Lily glaubte, er würde trotz seiner sonst so guten Beherrschung Hayden bald an die Gurgel gehen.

Falls Hayden bei den Hufflepuffs ins Team genommen wurde, würde Lily nur zu gern einmal gegen ihn spielen und das war ein weiterer Grund für sie am Freitag zum Auswahltraining zu gehen, auch wenn Hugo danach sicher furchtbar enttäuscht sein würde, falls sie den Platz bekäme und er nicht.

„Dieser Hayden ist der größte Idiot der Schule", platzte es aus Eric nach dem Unterricht heraus.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Hagrid besuchen?", versuchte Lily ihn aufzumuntern, zwar schien es nicht viel zu helfen, doch Colin und Eric stimmten zu und so machten sie sich auf hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte.

Die Luft draußen war noch angenehm warm, als die drei ins Freie traten. Man hätte jetzt gut eine Partie Quidditch spielen können und Lily hoffte, dass das Wetter am Freitag genauso sein würde.

Schon von Weitem erkannten sie Hagrid in seinem Kürbisbeet. Er schien dort zu arbeiten und Little Fang hatte es sich auf einem der Riesenkürbisse gemütlich gemacht.

Als Lily, Colin und Eric ankamen, begrüßte er sie stürmisch und leckte Colin sogar durchs Gesicht. Little Fang hatte ihn aus einem unerklärlichen Grund immer mehr gemocht.

„Na, ihr drei", brgrüßte Hagrid sie, „Schön euch zu sehen. Wie geht's euch`?"

„Könnte nicht besser sein", antwortete Colin und nahm auf einem der Kürbisse platz.

„Sag mal, Hagrid, was machst du da?", fragte Colin und blickte auf Hagrids Hand, in der er ein kleines hässliches etwas gefangen hielt, das fest in seinen Daumen biss, doch Hagrid schien das nicht zu spüren.

Lily erkannte es als einen Gartengnom. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter schon das ein ums andere Mal geholfen die Wesen aus ihrem Garten zu entfernen.

„Entgnome mein Kürbisbeet. Sin' eine Plage diese Viecher. In diesem Jahr besonders schlimm", antwortete Hagrid und schleuderte seinen Gnom in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes.

Lily sah ihm nach, wie er schmerzhaft gegen den Ast eines Baumes prallte und schließlich an ihm herunterfiel.

„Aber erzählt ma', wie war euer erster Tag?"

Auch Eric und Lily hatten sich nun nebeneinander auf einen anderen Kübis gesetzt und hörten nun Colin zu, wie er vollkommen vom eigentlichen Thema abschweifte und ausführlich von seinen Ferien zu erzählen begann.

Nach einiger Zeit zeigte Hagrid ihnen noch ein Gehege mit seltsamen Wesen, die er für seinen Unterricht gebrauchte.

„Das sin' Demiguise", erklärte er, „Eigentlich leben sie nur in fern östlichen Gebieten."

Lily blickte auf die affenähnlichen Tiere, die sich durch die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes hangelten.

„War wirklich schwer sie zu bekommen. Man fängt sie nicht so leicht, seht!"

Hagrid deutete auf einen Demiguise ziemlich nah bei ihnen, der plötzlich unsichtbar geworden war.

„Ihr Pelz is' unendlich viele Galeonen wert, wird für Tarnumhänge gebraucht."

Lily, Colin und Eric beobachteten die Tiere eine Weile.

„Wirklich toll, Hagrid, ich glaube, ich belege ab nächstem Jahr auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", sagte Lily, die völlig fasziniert von den Tieren war.

„Das freut mich, Lily", sagte Hagrid und blickte auf einmal gegen Himmel.

„Es wird schon dunkel. Solltet nun besser hoch ins Schloss verschwinden, sonst verpasst ihr noch das Abendessen. Na los, geht schon!", sagte Hagrid und die drei verabschiedeten sich und machten sich zurück hinauf ins Schloss.

„Du willst Pflege magischer Geschöpfe belegen?", fragte Colin an Lily gewandt, als sei sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden.

Lily zuckte die Schultern.

„Es weiß doch jeder hier, dass das der reinste Selbstmord ist", sagte Colin.

„Die Demiguise wirkten ganz friedlich", entgegnete Lily.

„Jetzt sag doch auch was, Eric!"

Colin rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Autsch, was soll ich denn dazu sagen?", fragte er genervt.

„Dass es keine gute Idee ist zum Beispiel."

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist auf jeden Fall besser als Wahrsagen, oder Muggelkunde und Arithmantik möchte ich auch nicht lernen", erklärte Lily und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich glaube, ich wähle Muggelkunde", sagte Colin, als sie das Schlossportal erreicht hatten.

Beim Abendessen setze sich James zu ihnen und wie immer waren Marius und Fred mit im Schlepptau.

„Wofür haben Mum und Dad dir eigentlich diesen wundervollen neuen Besen geschenkt, wenn du nicht einmal daran denkst ihn zu benutzen", sagte James anklagend und Lily sah ihn irritiert an.

„Am Freitag ist das Quidditchauswahltraining und du stehst immer noch nicht auf der Liste", erklärte ihr James und wedelte mit einem Stück Pergament vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass man sich eintragen muss", antwortete Lily und holte eiligst eine Feder aus ihrer Tasche.

James schnaubte nur arrogant.

„Streng dich an!", sagte er in einem abwertenden Tonfall und riss Lily, die nachdem sie ihren Namen eingetragen hatte, noch versuchte einige der anderen zu lesen, das Pergament wieder aus der Hand.

Sie wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, doch James war schon aufgestanden und schritt mit seinen Freunden davon.

„Neuer Besen?", fragte Colin argwöhnisch.

Lily hatte bisher noch kein Sterbenswörtchen von ihrem neuen Feuerblitz 7 erwähnt, einfach weil so viel passiert war, dass sie es komplett vergessen hatte.

„Meine Eltern haben mir zum Geburtstag einen Feuerblitz 7 geschenkt", erklärte Lily.

Colin sah sie an, als sei sie ein Gespenst.

„Und du denkst nicht daran, es uns zu erzählen?", fragte er.

„Ich hab es vergessen, Colin", antwortete sie beschwichtigend und Colin zog zur Antwort die Brauen hoch.

„Du darfst mal damit fliegen, wenn du magst", versprach sie ihm, weil sie glaubte sie müsse irgendetwas wieder gut machen und auf einmal war Colin Feuer und Flamme.

Leider kamen sie am nächsten Tag nicht dazu, mit dem Feuerblitz 7 zu fliegen, da die Slytherins das Quidditchfeld ab dem Nachmittag komplett ausgebucht hatten.

„Tja, die brauchen auch eine Menge Training, falls sie dieses Jahr mal gewinnen wollen", scherzte James im Gemeinschaftsraum, während er seinen eigenen Besen polierte und Fred ihm dabei zu sah. Ausnahmsweise war Marius mal nicht bei ihnen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Marius?", fragte James nach einiger Zeit, als ihm selber auffiel, dass sein bester Freund fehlte.

„Mit Gracie in der Küche", antwortete Fred.

James runzelte die Stirn.

„In der Küche?"

Fred zuckte nur die Schultern.

Lilys Aufmerksamkeit im Unterricht am Freitag ließ sehr zu wünschen übrig, da sie mit ihren Gedanken schon komplett beim am Nachmittag stattfindenden Auswahltraining war.

Nach einer Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste brachte sie eilig ihre Sachen hinauf in den Turm, schulterte ihren Feuerblitz 7 und ging dann guten Mutes hinunter zum Quidditchstadion.

Colin und Eric hatten versprochen zuzusehen und sie anzufeuern, nur hatten das noch einige mehr aus ihrem Jahrgang mitbekommen und so saßen fast alle Gryffindor-Zweitklässler auf den Zuschauerrängen.

Damit kam sich Lily vor wie ein Tier im Zoo. Es waren auch so schon genug Leute zum Zusehen da. Die meisten davon waren Mädchen und Lily konnte sich denken, dass es nicht nur das Quidditch war, was sie interessierte.

All zu viele Anwärter auf den freien Jägerposten gab es nicht, außer Lily und Hugo hatten sich noch drei andere beworben. Ein großer Fünftklässler namens Andrew Westenberg, eine Fünftklsslerin namens Lisa McGuffin, die Lily von irgendwoher kannte, doch ihr fiel es nicht mehr ein und ein Viertklässler namens Ben Fuller.

Zuerst durften sie sich alle warm fliegen und dank Lilys schnellem Besen überholte sie die anderen ohne große Anstrengung um Längen.

Als sie alle wieder auf dem Boden gelandet waren, kam James zu ihnen hinüber und zu aller Überraschung trug er genau fünf Besen in seiner Hand, die er vor ihnen auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Ich will, dass ihr mit diesen Besen fliegt", erklärte er.

Ein wenig perplex legten alle fünf ihre eigenen Besen ins Gras und nahmen sich jeweils einen von den alten Schulbesen.

„Sehr gut", sagte James grinsend, „und jetzt wird gespielt!"

Er bedeutete ihnen vom Boden abzuheben und warf Roxanne einen Quaffel zu.

„Du spielst mit Andrew und Lisa gegen Lily, Ben und Hugo. Cody, du machst den Hüter für die anderen drei und Albus, du bist der Hüter bei Roxanne", gab James vor und die anderen gehorchten ihm sofort.

„Fred, Leslie, seht euch an, wer am besten ist"; fügte er hinzu und als schließlich alle in der Luft waren, konnte das Spiel endlich beginnen.

Lily gab sich auf dem alten Schulbesen viel Mühe, doch mit Roxannes Feuerblitz 4 konnte kaum jemand mithalten, weshalb Lilys Team auch schnell in den Rückstand geriet. Sie bemühte sich geschickt Wege nach vorn zu den Torringen zu finden, doch entweder nahm man ihr vorher den Quaffle ab, oder sie wurde von ihren Gegnern so hart in Beschlag genommen, dass sich kein anderer Ausweg mehr fand, als den Quaffle von selbst wegzuwerfen und Ben und Hugo waren oft nicht da, um ihn aufzufangen.

Ben war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung und Lily vermutete, dass er ihre einzige ernst zu nehmende Konkurrenz war, denn die anderen flogen wirklich miserabel.

Lisa McGuffin zum Beispiel schien auf ihrem Besen nur gut aussehen zu wollen. Sie bemühte sich kaum darum, um den Quaffle zu kämpfen und strich sich auffällig häufig die Haare glatt, wobei sie James immer zu zwinkerte.

Hugo war viel zu aufgeregt, als dass er irgendetwas hätte zu Stande bringen können, er ließ den Quaffle aus Überraschung los, sobald er ihn bekam und stieß oft mit anderen Spielern zusammen.

Zu Andrew Westenberg konnte man nur sagen, dass er es einfach nicht drauf hatte. Er war schlichtweg untalentiert und daran konnte auch keiner etwas ändern.

Nur zwei Treffer hatte Lily am Ende erzielt, Ben drei und Hugo keinen einzigen. Als James das Spiel beendete stand es 70:50 für Roxannes Team, die selber alle Tore erzielt hatte.

So wie Lily es erwartet hatte, erklärte James Andrew, Lisa und Hugo, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatten, doch nun blieb die Frage: Sie oder Ben?

Lilys Fingernägel bohrten sich fest in den Besenstil, doch James schien nicht daran zu denken, eine Entscheidung zu treffen und setzte an, dass Lily und Ben nun abwechselnd auf die drei Torringe werfen sollten, die von Cody Stevens bewacht wurden, wobei Lily anfangen sollte, da sie die Jüngere war.

Roxanne schmiss ihr den Quaffle zu und Lily visierte die drei Ringe an. Cody war ein wahnsinnig guter Hüter, doch sie musste einfach treffen.

Mit starrem Blick auf Cody flog Lily los. Knappe fünf Meter vor den Ringen holte sie aus und feuerte den Quaffle mit voller Wucht nach links, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung fing Cody ihn ab.

Auch Bens Wurf wurde von Cody abgehalten und Lily fing an zu glauben, es sei hoffnungslos, aber sie traf den nächsten und auch den übernächsten. Nachdem sie beide vier mal geworfen hatten, stand es zwei zu zwei und James erklärte, dass dies ihr letzter Wurf werden würde.

Lily zog scharf die Luft ein, nahm den Quaffle und flog wieder auf die Torringe zu. Cody beobachtete sie genau, also täuschte Lily nach links an und warf dann mit ihrer ganzen Kraft auf den mittleren Torring.

Die anderen aus Lilys Jahrgang jubelten auf den Zuschauerrängen und wurden noch viel lauter als Ben darauf den Torring verfehlte.

Lily konnte es kaum fassen, als Roxanne auf sie zuflog und sie James sagen hörte, dass sie im Team war. Ihre Gefühle waren unbeschreiblich.

„Willkommen im Team, Lily", sagte Albus und klopfte ihr etwas zu fest auf die Schulter, sodass sie mit ihrem Besen ein Stück nach unten sackte.

„Jetzt kann wenigstens niemand behaupten, wir hätten sie nur wegen des Feuerblitz 7 genommen", wandte sich Fred an James, der daraufhin nickte und Lily glaubte etwas Stolzes in seinem Blick zu erkennen, aber vielleicht hatte sie sich das auch nur eingebildet.


	5. Der Anschlag aus dem Nichts

**Der Anschlag aus dem Nichts**

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Zwischen Unterricht und Quidditchtraining, das James fast jeden Tag ansetzte, war kaum noch Zeit für irgendetwas anderes und Lily hatte den Eindruck, dass Colin und Eric sich benachteiligt fühlten, doch wenigstens warfen die beiden ihr keine bösen Blicke zu, wenn sie ihnen begegnete oder sich doch mal für ein Weilchen zu ihnen gesellte, ganz im Gegensatz zu Hugo, denn dieser schien sehr beleidigt deshalb zu sein, dass Lily ihm den Platz in der Gryffindor-Quidditch-Mannschaft streitig gemacht hatte.

Egal wo Lily ihm begegnete, er machte einen riesigen Bogen um sie und setzte sich immer mit möglichst großem Abstand von ihr weg. Lily deprimierte das ziemlich. Sie hatte nie gewollt, dass Hugo sauer auf sie war.

„Mach dir nichts daraus", tröstete Oliver McKinnon sie eines Abends, als Lily pitschnass vom Quidditchtraining hereinkam und Hugo bei ihrem Anblick alle Zelte abbrach und in seinen Schlafsaal verschwand.

Lily wusste nicht recht, ob sie sich wirklich von Oliver trösten lassen sollte, da sie von ihm kein sonderlich gutes Bild hatte.

„Ich kann ja mal mit ihm reden", schlug Oliver vor, doch Lily schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„Lass nur, Oliver", wandte sie ab, da sie wusste, dass es nicht viel bringen würde, weil bisher einfach all ihre Familienmitglieder aus Gryffindor daran gescheitert waren und nach ganzen sieben Versuchen tat es nicht auch noch ein achter.

Schnellstmöglich eiste Lily sich von Oliver los, um auch in ihr heißgeliebtes Himmelbett oben im Turm zu gelangen.

Die kleine Emma lief Lily, Colin und Eric außerhalb des Unterrichtes auf Schritt und Tritt hinterher und mittlerweile hatten sich die drei sehr an sie gewöhnt. Emma versuchte ihnen auch nicht mehr übermäßig Informationen mitzuteilen, doch sie waren sicher noch einen großen Schritt davon entfernt sie ihre Freundin zu nennen.

Lily hoffte trotzdem, dass sich die Sache mit Hugo bald wieder einrenken würde, auch wenn das noch eine ganze Zeit lang dauern konnte, so wie er sich aufführte.

An einem Mittwoch Mitte Oktober hatte Professor Crouch Kröten in den Unterricht mitgebracht, schon seit einiger Zeit übten sie sich nun daran, Tiere in Gegenstände und wieder zurück zu verwandeln, doch Lily hatte schon bei der ersten Stunde, in der ein Vogel ein Kelch werden sollte bemerkt, dass es ihr nicht gerade lag und sie tat sich auch diese Stunde sehr schwer damit.

Lucy, ihre Cousine, die in Partnerarbeit mit ihr zusammenarbeiten sollte, schienen Lilys Misserfolge tierisch zu nerven.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach , Lily, schau nur", sagte sie, schwang ihren Zauberstab und murmelte, „Rubeta scutriscum sit."

Sofort wurde aus der gerade noch davon hüpfen wollenden Kröte eine kleine Müslischale.

„Toll", brummte Lily.

Lucy stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah damit Grandma Molly sehr ähnlich.

„Streng dich doch mal etwas mehr an!", befahl sie.

Eigentlich ging Lily das ziemlich auf die Nerven, doch sie wollte sich nicht auch noch mit Lucy zerstreiten, jetzt wo Hugo sie schon durchgehend ignorierte.

„Ravenclaws", sagte Lily deshalb und Lucy ignorierte das beflissentlich.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mit deinen Gedanken ganz wo anders bist", stellte Lucy auf einmal fest.

„Lucy, ich hab dieses Tierverwandlungskram schon von Anfang an nicht hinbekommen", entgegnete Lily, „Ich glaube nicht, dass es an meinen Gedanken liegt."

Aber im Grunde genommen hatte Lucy Recht. Sie hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Es gab einfach so vieles für das Lily sich momentan mehr interessierte, als Tiere in Haushaltsgeräte zu verwandeln. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Sache mit Hugo, verfiel Lily häufig in Tagträume, die darüber handelten, wie sie am Nachmittag beim Quidditchtraining durch das Stadion sauste oder sich vorstellte, wie Gryffindor bei ihrem bald ersten Spiel gegen Slytherin gewinnen würde, das immer näher rückte und wegen dem Lily zunehmend aufgeregter war.

Bereits am Vortag war sie von Professor Cauldwell mehrmals getadelt worden, der während eines langen Redeschwalls über eine Schwelllösung ihren träumerischen Blick bemerkt hatte und sie daraufhin aufgefordert hatte sein Gesagtes zu wiederholen, doch natürlich wusste Lily nichts zu sagen.

„Und wie weit sind Sie bisher gekommen. Lassen Sie mal sehen, Miss Potter!"

Professor Crouch war hinter ihr aufgetaucht.

Lily hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Scutriscum rubeta sit", murmelte sie, doch das einzige, was sich an der Schale änderte, die Lucy so perfekt verwandelt hatte, war, dass sie sich krötengrün färbte.

Lily stöhnte auf.

„Üben, Miss Potter, üben", sagte Professor Crouch und Lily nickte nur.

„Ich kann dir helfen", schlug Colin vor, als sie nach der Stunde hinunter in den dritten Stock zu Zauberkunst gingen, der ziemlich überfüllt war, weshalb sie sich regelrecht durch die Menge kämpfen mussten.

Lily konnte auf Grund ihrer Größe wenig sehen und wusste deshalb nicht mal recht, ob sie in die richtige Richtung gingen. Sie folgte einfach Colins blondem Haarschopf, bis plötzlich ein lauter Knall und ein schmerzvoller Schrei ertönte und aus einer Ecke schwarzer Rauch aufstieg.

Lilys Herz rutschte in die Hose, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie sofort ihren Zauberstab gezogen, so als sei es ein altbekannter Reflex.

Im Korridor brach Panik aus. Viele Schüler schrien und Lily wurde, so klein und schmal sie eben war an die Seite gedrängt und gequetscht. Würden nicht alle so unglaublich eng stehen, wäre sie sicher hingeflogen, als ein älterer Schüler an ihr vorbei eilen wollte und sie dabei grob zur Seite schubste.

„Lumos!", rief Lily in die schwarze Rauchwolke hinein, die sich immer weiter ausbreitete und sie fragte sich, ob sie eine ähnliche Auswirkung hatte wie _„Fumus caeruleus"_, den sie Ende letzten Jahres gegen Nott, Goyle und Flint verwendet hatte.

Weitere Schreie erklangen, als zwei grelle gelbe Flüche abgefeuert wurden, doch niemand hätte erkennen können von wem und Lily, die ihren Zauberstab noch gezückt hatte schoss einen _„Expelliarmus"_ in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren, doch sie bezweifelte, dass es irgendjemandem half, da sie jeden hätte treffen können.

Die Panik stieg dadurch eher noch weiter an und Lily wurde unsanft nach vorn geschubst, eindeutig von einem älteren Schüler mit Absicht. Die meisten begannen nun zu husten und auch Lily selbst fühlte sich allmählich unwohl. Es war, als ob der Rauch sie schläfrig machte.

Ihre Beine fühlten sich schwach an, so als ob sie sie nicht mehr tragen könnten.

„Lily?", hörte sie Erics Stimme durch das durcheinander rufen.

„Ich bin hier", versuchte sie sich zu erkennen zu geben, doch sie wusste, es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn.

„Ruhe", brüllte auf einmal eine Stimme, „Bleibt ruhig!"

„Ventus!"

Es schien Professor Baddock zu sein, zumindest glaubte Lily ihn an der Stimme zu erkennen.

Sein Zauberspruch löste eine heftige Windböe aus, die durch den überfüllten Korridor fegte und die aufgekommene Rauchwolke, wegtrieb, sodass Lily wieder frei atmen konnte und so langsam wieder Kraft in ihren Beinen bekam.

Nun da sie wieder sehen konnte, blickte sie sich um. Ein paar jüngere Schüler bluteten. Lily sah, dass Max Fry eine Wunde am Kopf hatte, auch wenn das noch nichts im Vergleich zu Susanna Lewis war, die bewusstlos unter einem bulligen Slytherin-Viertklässler lag.

Mehrere Schüler lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden, besonders an einer Stelle etwas weiter weg von Lily, wo sie auch ihren Fluch hin gefeuert hatte.

„Also gut, wer ist dafür verantwortlich?", brüllte Professor Baddock und fast alle sahen ängstlich drein, doch niemand meldete sich.

„Dann gehen sie jetzt alle sofort in ihren Unterricht. Ich will niemanden mehr hier sehen, verstanden? Die Verletzten begeben sich auf der Stelle in den Krankenflügel."

Er beschwor einige Tragen herauf und übergab dann einigen Schülern die Aufgabe, diese in den Krankenflügel schweben zu lassen.

„Geht es euch gut?", fragte Lily, als sie neben Colin und Eric trat, doch die beiden schienen unversehrt.

„Was war das?", fragte Eric und runzelte die Stirn.

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich ein paar blöde Slytherins", vermutete Colin und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen.

„Hast du den Entwaffnungs-Zauber geschickt, Lily?", fragte Max.

„Ja, wieso?", fragte sie.

„Dachte ich mir. Das war gut. Du hast ganze vier von ihnen entwaffnet."  
Er sah nochmal kurz zu der Stelle hinüber und grinste Lily dann an.

„Na ja, ich glaube, ich werde auch mal in den Krankenflügel gehen", sagte er und deutete auf seine Wunde.

Lily verzog das Gesicht. Es sah ziemlich schmerzhaft aus und dann auch noch am Kopf.

„Bis später", sagte Lily und sah ihm kurz nach.

„Kommt rein!", blaffte Professor Baddock auf einmal die Zweitklässler an und Lily ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Trotz der kuriosen Umstände zog Professor Baddock seinen Unterrichtsplan strikt durch, doch leider schien er durch die Sache noch missgelaunter als sonst, weshalb Gryffindor in dieser Stunde um die 60 Hauspunkte verlor, was natürlich alle unfair fanden, doch ihn störte das nicht.

Als Professor Baddock sie schlussendlich alle entließ, atmete Lily erleichtert auf.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Colin, als sie zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Lily zuckte nur die Schultern. Sie dachte immer noch über die Geschehnisse nach. Das konnte kein einfaches Duell gewesen sein, dachte sie, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war warum, doch sie hatte dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Genau das gleiche, das sie letztes Jahr auch gehabt hatte, als Lily, Colin und Eric John Walker an ihrem Portraitloch vorgefunden hatten.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr beide irgendetwas gesehen, am Anfang, wo der Knall herkam?", fragte Lily, doch Colin und Eric schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Ich wollte ja nichts sagen", fing Eric plötzlich an, „aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass das kein Duell war. Ich meine, wenn da ein Streit gewesen wäre hätten wir es mitbekommen, oder?"  
„Es kann aber auch sein, dass jemand jemand anderen von hinten angegriffen hat, einfach so", sagte Colin.

„Ja, kann sein", meinte Lily nachdenklich und plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

„Lasst uns hoch in euren Schlafsaal gehen", sagte sie und Colin und Eric warfen sich gegenseitig skeptische Blicke zu.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Colin, der jetzt schneller gehen musste, weil Lily es auch tat.

„Erkläre ich euch oben, aber wir müssen uns beeilen."

„Irgendwo muss dieser verdammte Trank doch sein", fluchte Lily und durchblätterte ihr Zaubertrankbuch.

„Habt ihr drei irgendetwas vor?", fragte Nicolas Martin, der auf seinem Bett saß und vorhin noch an seinen Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung gearbeitet hatte, ihnen jedoch nun in voller Aufmerksamkeit zusah.

„Hat sie uns auch noch nicht erklärt", meinte Colin Schultern zuckend und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, während Lily seinen Kessel zu sich zog.

„Einer von uns muss diesen Trank trinken, um krank zu werden", sagte Lily, „der geht dann in den Krankenflügel und versucht ein paar Informationen zu bekommen."  
„Eric macht das", sagte Colin sofort und zeigte auf seinen Zimmergenossen, doch Eric verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Na, ich habe schon meinen Kessel verliehen", meinte er daraufhin.

„Bevor ihr euch streitet, Jungs. Ich habe kein Problem damit das Zeug zu schlucken. Immerhin weiß ich ja wohl am besten, was ich gebraut habe", warf Lily ein, damit es nicht noch zu einem Streit kam.

„Gut", sagte Colin nur.

„Nein, ich will den Trank nehmen", sagte Eric, „Immerhin bin ich nicht umsonst in Gryffindor!"

Er legte sehr viel Betonung auf die letzten Worte.

Colin warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

Eric triumphierte.

„Ich werde im Unterricht auch für dich mitschreiben", sagte Lily und heizte mit ihrem Zauberstab die Temperatur etwas an.

„Äh... Lily? Wie lange wird man von dem Trank denn krank und wie krank überhaupt?", fragte Eric auf einmal mit weniger Eifer.

„Drei bis vier Wochen können es schon werden", antwortete Lily und rührte mehrmals um. „Du bekommst rote und grüne Pocken überall auf deinem Körper, die ziemlich jucken und sehr wahrscheinlich hast du öfters mal sehr hohes Fieber."

Eric sah plötzlich blass aus, doch das war genau das, was Lily wollte.

„Ich nehme den Trank", sagte Lily, „lass gut sein, Eric."

Zu allerletzt gab Lily noch ein wenig Schlangenblut hinzu, rührte dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und füllte mit einer Kelle ein wenig in einen Becher. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ziemlich angewidert von dem Trank war, doch sie kniff die Augen zu und schluckte das Zeug schnell herunter.

„Tut mir einen Gefallen und verkorkt den Rest. Vielleicht können wir ihn nochmal gebrauchen", sagte Lily zu Colin und Eric. „Wir sehen uns dann später."

Eiligst und bevor sie sonst irgendjemand mit roten und grünen Flecken im Gesicht sehen konnte, stürmte Lily die Wendeltreppen hinunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und durch das Portraitloch. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, hätten James und Albus das gesehen. Da konnte sie sich auf einen Ansturm von Fragen gefasst machen.

Während sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel machte, bemerkte sie, wie sich langsam Dellen in ihrer Haut bildeten, die sich gelb färbten. Lily war sehr darauf bedacht nicht all zu vielen Schülern zu begegnen, wer wusste, welche Gerüchte dann herumgehen würden und sie wollte wegen dieser ganzen Sache nicht wie eine Aussätzige behandelt werden, nur weil sie ihre Neugierde mal wieder nicht im Griff hatte.

Ohne zu klopfen trat sie in den Krankenflügel.

„Du liebe Güte", sagte Madame Pomfrey und drückte sie sofort auf ein Bett, zufällig dem neben Max. Sie selber verschwand kurz in ihrem Büro.

„Du bist immer noch hier?", fragte Lily verwundert und Max nickte.

„Sie will mich nicht gehen lassen, bis die Wunde verheilt ist, aber was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert. Hat Nott dich angegriffen?", fragte Max und grinste dabei breit.

„Ach was", winkte Lily ab, „Ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich erzähl sie dir später."  
Denn genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel erneut auf und Lily hätte am liebsten gejubelt. Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass bei diesem Ausmaß von Verletzten der Schulleiter persönlich vorbeikommen würde und mit ihm waren alle vier Hauslehrer gekommen.

„Brenton", sagte Madame Pomfrey, die nun wieder aus ihrem Büro getreten war, dabei hatte sie eine seltsame Tinktur, von der Lily hoffte, dass sie nicht für sie bestimmt war, da die senfgelbe Flüssigkeit noch unappetitlicher aussah, als der Trank, den sie vorhin genommen hatte.

„Malcolm hat mir bereits berichtet, was passiert ist", erklärte Professor Wennell und zeigte auf Professor Baddock.

Lily verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich würde mir gern mal einige Schüler ansehen", fügte er hinzu.

„Dann kommen sie hier herüber", sagte Madame Pomfrey und führte ihn an ein Bett weiter hinten im Raum, in dem eine Ravenclaw-Sechstklässlerin lag.

„Miss Corner hat es am schlimmsten erwischt", sagte sie und deutete auf das doch recht hübsche Mädchen.

„Ich weiß leider nicht, was es ist, aber das war kein Zauber, den ein normaler Schüler hätte zustande bringen können", erklärte sie.

„Was wollen sie damit sagen?", fragte Professor Crouch mit weit geöffneten Augen.

„Dass es sich hierbei offensichtlich um schwarze Magie handelt", sprach Professor Longbottom das aus, was alle dachten.

Lily hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Da mögen Sie recht haben", bestätigte Professor Wennell und blickte näher auf die Schülerin herab.

Erst jetzt wurde Lily die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und Marcus klar und sie erinnerte sich daran, was Emma bei der Auswahlzeremonie erzählt hatte. Das bewusstlos daliegende Mädchen war Mathilda Corner.

„Erzählten Sie nicht vorhin etwas von schwarzem Rauch, Malcolm?", fragte Professor Wennell an Professor Baddock gewandt.

Dieser nickte sofort.

„Ja, aber das könnte auch gut dieses Instant-Finsternispulver von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gewesen sein", murmelte dieser mit einem finsteren Blick, so als hätte er schon negativer Erfahrungen damit gemacht.

Eigentlich hatte Lily vorgehabt zu schweigen, doch nun stand sie auf und ging zu der Lehrergruppe hinüber.

„Miss Potter?", fragte Professor Crouch und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihr Gespräch belauscht habe", fing Lily an und hörte Professor Baddock mit den Zähnen knirschen, „aber ich war bei dem Anschlag dabei und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass das kein normales Instant-Finsternispulver war. Vielleicht sah es so aus, aber nach der Zeit, also, als ich mehrmals etwas davon eingeatmet hatte, habe ich mich so schummrig gefühlt und das Gefühl in meinen Beinen verloren."

Professor Wennell musterte sie interessiert.

„Interessant, Lily, nun dieser Spruch wäre mir dann durchaus bekannt, aber das ist höhere schwarze Magie", sagte er, „und ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass jemand von unseren Schülern dazu imstande wäre, diesen Zauber zu vollbringen."

Professor Baddock zog die Brauen hoch, ganz so als wolle er verkünden, dass er anderer Meinung sei.

„Oder haben Sie da etwas einzuwenden, Malcolm?", fragte Professor Wennell belustigt und er schenkte auch Lily ein Lächeln.

„Nun, ich würde nur anmerken, dass man nichts ausschließen sollte", entgegnete dieser.

„Dem würde ich zustimmen, wenn wir an die Ereignisse vom letzten Jahr zurückdenken", merkte Professor Cauldwell an und zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Nun gut", sagte Professor Longbottom, „allerdings wäre da dann auch die Frage, wo sollte in diesem Korridor sonst schwarze Magie hergekommen sein?"

„Das werden wir herausfinden", sagte Professor Wennell sehr zuversichtlich, „Haben Sie sonst noch etwas gesehen, Miss Potter?"

Lily überlegte.

„Zwei grelle gelbe Flüche", sagte sie dann und Professor Wennell schien auch einige Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn er sagte nichts.

„Wahrscheinlich machen wir uns zu viele Gedanken", sagte Professor Crouch auf einmal, „vielleicht würden wir nicht so denken, hätten wir nicht damals den Krieg miterlebt. Was wenn das einfach nur ein schwerwiegender Schülerstreich war?"

„Nun, wie Malcolm eben angemerkt hat, Fiona, wir dürfen nichts ausschließen", erklärte Professor Wennell und wandte sich an Madame Pomfrey.

„Ich denke Sie schaffen das, Poppy", sagte er und deutete auf Mathilda.

„Selbstverständlich. Nun, ich denke in einem Monat wird sie wieder auf den Beinen sein", erklärte sie, „Es wäre in jedem Fall korrekt ihre Familie zu verständigen."

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Professor Crouch.

Professor Wennell und die anderen wandten sich zum gehen, doch auf den letzten paar Metern drehte Professor Cauldwell sich um.

„Ach übrigens Poppy, geben Sie Miss Potter einen Anti-Pockentrank, ich denke, das wird helfen."  
Er zwinkerte Lily nochmals zu.

„Wirklich ausgezeichnete Brauarbeit, Miss Potter", lobte er sie, doch Lily hielt den Atem an und merkte wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte es schon die selbe Farbe wie ihre Haare.  
Professor Wennell schmunzelte und dann verließen sie alle den Krankenflügel.

Ein wenig später war es Lily ebenfalls erlaubt worden zu gehen, nachdem Max sich wegen ihres Planes über sie lustig gemacht hatte, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es genial war.

„Ich dachte, wenn man diesen Trank nimmt, liegt man Wochen im Bett?!", fragte Eric und starrte Lily an, als sie sich zu ihm, Colin und Emma an einen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte.

Emma schien über alles aufgeklärt worden zu sein, jedenfalls blickte sie erwartungsvoll zu Lily.

„So ähnlich", winkte Lily ab und erzählte von ihrem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter und den Hauslehrern.

„Komisch", meinte Colin nur und wollte gerade auf etwas Neues ansetzen, als Eric ihn unterbrach.

„Warum hast du nun erzählt, dass man einen Monat im Bett liegt, wenn man diesen Trank nimmt?", fragte er, was Emma ziemlich witzig fand.

Lily seufzte.

„Glaubst du ehrlich, ich hätte euch einen Trank von mir trinken lassen?", fragte Lily, „Mal angenommen es wäre etwas schief gegangen. Glaubt ihr ich hätte dann daran Schuld sein wollen?"

„Ich dachte du wärst dir so sicher, dass nichts schief geht", feixte Colin, doch Lily ignorierte es.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns diesen Korridor nochmal genauer ansehen", meinte Eric.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas bringt", sagte Lily, „aber ja. Nur nicht mehr heute. Professor Cauldwell hat bemerkt, dass ich diesen Trank selber gebraut habe, um mich in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Die Lehrerschaft muss ja nicht gleich wissen, dass wir auf eigene Faust versuchen Nachforschungen anzustellen. Außerdem versucht so niemand etwas vor uns zu vertuschen, wenn wir nicht so auffällig sind."

„Übrigens", sagte Colin nun endlich, „die Sache mit dem Trank hättest du dir auch sparen können, oder? Ich meine, wozu haben deine Onkel einen Scherzartikelladen? Die Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien wären sicher ein bisschen effektiver gewesen."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass Madame Pomfrey Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien nach all den Jahren hier kennt? Sie hat hier schon gearbeitet, als meine Großeltern noch zur Schule gegangen sind und Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze ist nicht gerade der neueste Laden. Der Trank hat wenigstens nicht gestört, immerhin konnte Lily frei reden und hat nicht permanent geblutet oder gekotzt", machte Emma Colins Vorschlag gleich zunichte.

Colin starrte sie an.

„Emma hat Recht", gab Lily zu, „aber es macht jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr."


End file.
